Pumpkin Patch
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: A series of Halloween drabbles and ficlets for your seasonal amusement. May range from horror to humor, romance to drama, supernatural to angst.
1. Pumpkin Toffee

**A/N: This is the first of a set of Halloween ficlets/drabbles. They may range from humor, to drama, to general, to romance; all of which will be posted under this story. Perhaps a little angst will pop up as well. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Pumpkin Toffee**

"Mmm! This is good!"

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Eating pumpkin toffee."

"Why?"

"Because it's good."

"You can't eat toffee, let alone pumpkin flavored stuff."

"Hold it Alice, he can't eat candy _at all_." Edward stressed, cutting into his siblings' conversation.

"Oh yeah!" Alice replied, almost as if a clock gear simultaneously clicked in her mind. "Emmett, what _are_ you doing?"

All of a sudden, Emmett's naturally pale face turned a sickening shade of green. Tossing the bag of candy on the couch, he jumped up and ran towards the kitchen.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rosalie's dainty voice rang throughout the lower level of the house.

"Getting sick."

A vague splashing sound filled everyone's ears.

"Eww! Gross Emmett!"

Just then, Jasper and Bella strolled in, both carrying an armful of decorations. Jasper's, of course, was much bigger.

"Well, that's the last of them." Jasper said as he dropped the pile of fake cobwebs, pumpkin lights, and plastic bones beside the door.

"Why do we even bother with these cheesy things every year anyways?" Edward wondered aloud, staring ruefully at the decorations.

"It's tradition!" Alice chirped.

"Hey, where's my candy?" Bella asked as she too dropped her armful of Halloween frivolities.

Another splashing sound could be heard.

"No! Emmett! Those shoes were new!" Rosalie shrieked.

The others looked at each other briefly before falling out into a gigantic fit of laughter.


	2. Trick Or Treat

**A/N: Just another Halloween ficlet. More to come at hopefully a rapid pace. This one is humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Trick Or Treat**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stared at the front door in horror.

"Should we answer it?" Jasper whispered so quietly that there was no possible way any human's ears could hear him.

"I'm not sure." Rosalie replied, shifting herself slightly so Emmett's body was between her and the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Alice, can you see anything?" Edward asked nervously.

Closing her eyes, Alice turned stalk still. After a few moments, she opened her golden eyes as wide as they could go, letting out a tiny gasp.

"What?" Jasper questioned.

"What is it?" Rosalie persisted.

"What did you see?" Emmett added.

"Nothing." Edward answered for her, staring straight into her eyes. "She couldn't get a vision."

"That makes no sense." Rosalie stated.

"I know." Alice agreed, finally coming back to her normal state. "The only time I can't see anything is when-"

"Don't even say it!" Rosalie cried.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Do you think if we stand completely still, they'll go away?" Jasper murmured.

"That's a bee, Jasper." Edward corrected.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The knocking became louder.

"You know what? This is ridiculous!" Emmett cried as he moved towards the door.

"No, Emmett!" Rosalie cried as she reached for his hand.

"You don't have to do this!" Alice agreed.

"Yes, I do." Emmett answered sternly as he turned back towards the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Taking a deep breath he reached for the handle and turned it slowly. Then, in a flash, he flung it open, his free hand raised in a fist.

"Trick or treat!" A tiny voice giggled.

Looking down, Emmett noticed a tiny girl no more than two years of age holding a plastic pumpkin full of candy towards him.

Dropping his hand, he stared at the petite thing. She was smiling brightly, adorned in a werewolf costume.

"I knew it!" Alice gasped from inside as she stared out past Emmett.

"Claire, honey, are you almost ready?"

Emmett turned his head to the left, noticing a shrouded figure dressed in a long flowing cape. Stepping out of the shadows, he recognized the person as none other than the mongrel young Quil Atera.

"Werewolf." Emmett growled animalistic ally.

"Ahhh!" Claire screeched as she ran off of the doorstep and towards Quil, who was gladly awaiting her return to him with open arms.

"Get out of here, dog." Emmett seethed, glaring at Quil.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Claire pronounced the very best she could, "I'm a werewolf!"

"I was talking about him." He replied, burning holes into Quil's face with his deep molten eyes.

"Nuh-uh! He's a vampire!"

"Oh no he isn't!"

With that, Emmett shot off the step at superhuman speed towards the pair.

"Ahhh!" Quil and Claire screamed together as Quil bolted off with Claire in his arms.

By now, the rest of the Cullen kids had run out onto the step to watch the scene.

Emmett turned around and smirked at his siblings. "Happy Halloween," He declared, his razor sharp teeth glinting evilly in the moonlight.


	3. A Whiter Shade Of Pale

**A/N: This is number 3. Wow! The title is actually a super cool song called A Whiter Shade of Palr. I first heard it in The 10th Kingdom. So yea, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**A Whiter Shade of Pale**

"Alice! No!"

"Will you just cooperate with me for once in your life?"

"Life? In case you haven't noticed Alice, I'm not alive, and neither are you!"

"Oh Edward, stop with the particulars; and could you please stop writhing? You're messing up your make-up!"

"I don't even need make-up! I'm pale enough already!"

"I disagree. It's All Hallows Eve and everyone need to wear make-up. You especially."

_Snap!_

"Edward! That was my best blush brush!"

"Not anymore."

Growling slightly, Alice glared at her brother in disapproval.

"Edward, why won't you just let me do this? Bella will be here any minute!"

"Your point?" Edward raised a now dark eyebrow.

"She'll be in costume!"

"I still don't see how that involves me." Edward stated, just barely dodging a swipe his pixie-like sister took at him with a can of colored hairspray.

"It involves you because I bought you matching costumes." Alice replied silkily as she managed to spray him with a small package of fake blood that smelled mysteriously like cornstarch, food coloring, and sugar.

"She's being Dracula too?" Edward asked resigned, as he finally gave into the determined attempts of Alice to cover him in a stark white cream, making his skin even more spectral against his stark white shirt, being set off perfectly by a black tuxedo and dark flowing cape.

"No silly!" Alice giggled as she handed him a pair of plastic fangs, which he reluctantly slipped over his knife-like teeth. "She's going to be one of Dracula's brides."

At this Edward smiled, displaying a set of plastic glow-in-the-dark fangs. "My bride, huh?" Alice nodded eagerly.

"I guess I could deal with that."


	4. Sadistic Mutilation

**A/N: Yeah, I know I posted this as a solo fic about a week ago, but don't deny it doesn't fit with the theme for Pumpkin Patch. It just had to be put in here! For those of you who haven't read Sadistic Mutilation before, tell me what you think, and those of you who have, want to remind me of your thoughts on it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Sadistic Mutilation**

"Bella, please be careful!"

"I'm doing fine, Edward! I don't need your help!"

"You know, I'd feel a lot more comfortable with this if you would just let me do all of the knife-work."

"Where's the fun in that for me? I want to be the one to torture him!"

"But Bella-"

"No, Edward! I'm going to be the one to do this."

Edward drew in an unneeded breath as he closed his eyes. Sawing noises filled his ears, the obvious sound of a blade against skin, slashing, hacking. Oh yes, he knew just by the squishy, grinding noise that the lacerations were going to be deep. He only hoped that Bella wouldn't slip up and penetrate her own skin with the sharp blade.

"Bella," Edward said, his eyes still closed and shielded from the figure in front of him, most likely mutilated beyond compare. "Please, just give me the knife. I'll finish the job."

"No! Edward, I'm doing fine by myself." Bella responded, not deterring herself from her ruthless task.

Suddenly, the grinding noises stopped, followed by a gasp from Bella.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"It's stuck."

"What do you mean, 'it's stuck'?" Edward asked, opening his eyes again.

"I mean it won't come back out. The guts must have wrapped themselves around the blade, and now the knife won't come out."

Sighing, Edward wrapped his hand around Bella's, which was still holding tight to the handle. With one swift pull, the cutter was out. After laying it down on the table, Edward stared at the pile of orange gunk.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked, her eyes lighting up.

"You killed it." Edward stated blandly.

"I did not! He looks fine!"

"Since when do pumpkins have genders?"

"He's not a pumpkin, he's a jack-o-lantern."

"Let me guess, his name is Jack?"

Bella nodded her head in agreement.

Shrugging his shoulders, Edward picked up the mutilated pumpkin and carried it through the house. Bella followed close behind, all the while admiring her handy work. Once they reached the front door, they stepped out into the darkening evening and set Jack down in-between a pumpkin carved to look like a cat, and one with fangs.

"Let me guess, Rosalie and Emmett's?" Bella asked, gesturing to the two very well carved pumpkins that now flanked hers.

"Alice and Carlisle's." Edward replied, as he withdrew a tea light from his pocket.

"Carlisle depicted a vampire with fangs?" Bella questioned unbelievingly.

"Hey, it is Halloween."

"I guess."

Once Edward had Jack lit, he stood back up to admire it with Bella. Sure, it wasn't the most artistic pumpkin he'd ever set eyes on, what with it's almost sadistic smile and droopy eyes, but it was carved by his love, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Presents Of Horror

**A/N: Just a little ficlet semi based off of one of my favorite scene in Rob Zombie's version of Halloween which was just released to theatres this August.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. nor do I own Halloween or Michael Myers.**

* * *

**Presents Of Horror**

An eerie greenish light cast over the living room of the Cullen mansion, penetrating the impending darkness.

All was quiet except for the occasional dialogue fluttering it's way through the speakers of the television and the heavy breathing of two petite brunettes.

The one on the screen was releasing deep breaths of ecstasy while the one on the couch was breathing out in pure suspense. Wrapped contently in the arms of her guardian angel, she felt completely content and extremely safe. However, she couldn't irk the feeling that the girl trapped behind the glass, who was currently displayed sprawled out on a bed in nothing more than a crème colored shift, was in more than just grave danger.

As the small blonde boy in the clown mask trudged up the stairs and towards the door, she glanced over at her bronze haired boyfriend in sheer terror.

Noticing that she was staring at him, he let go of her tiny hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"It's alright Bella. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just a movie." Edward soothed, his silky voice flowing over her entire being like a plush velvet.

"I know, but sometimes movies like this frighten me a little. I mean, you never know what' s going to happen." Bella replied quietly, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I know what can cure that." Edward smirked as he leaned in closer. Just as Bella's eyes fluttered shut, she felt his arm fall away from her. Opening her eyes, she glared at him, realizing that he was standing about six or seven feet away from her.

"Well, it looks like my cure just got up and is going to leave." She mumbled sulkily.

Chuckling, Edward smiled. "Silly Bella, I'm not you're cure."

"Oh? And what is?"

"Popcorn."

"Popcorn?"

"Must I say it again?" Edward sighed playfully. "Listen, I'll just be gone lone enough to make you a nice little Halloween treat, complete with caramel and gummy bats, and than I'll be right back where you want me, making sure the creepy monsters don't get you. Alright?"

Shaking her head sadly, Bella consented. With that, Edward was gone.

Turning her gaze back to the screen, she noticed that the blonde boy was now running his finger up his sister's leg. Once she noticed, she giggled a little. However, when she noticed it wasn't her boyfriend who had left her only minutes before to get her a beer, she looked on in surprise at her brother in a mask.

"_Michael?" _She questioned shakily.

Just as Michael revealed the knife he was hiding behind his back, Bella could feel cold breath on her neck. Smiling, she whispered, "Back so soon?"

There was no answer.

"I don't smell any popcorn," She teased. "Did you forget it in the kitchen?"

Still, she got no verbal reply. Instead, a glacial finger began running itself over her shoulder and around her neck, up the length of her throat.

Giggling, she turned around, not to find her love, but someone in a graying mask, with brown hair sticking out from the top of it at all different angles.

"Edward?"

"Guess again." A gruff voice replied as the figure raised its arm, only to reveal a glinting machete.

"Ahhh!" Bella shrieked as she fell off of the couch and began running towards the kitchen, glancing behind her only briefly to notice that the masked figure was walking slowly but steadily after her.

Just as she turned back around, she smacked into something hard and began to plummet towards the floor. Carmel corn, gummy bats and soda went flying everywhere as Edward caught her just before her face got acquainted with the ground.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked, not miffed in the slightest that he had sticky caramel in his bronze hair, the gooey substance matching its color almost perfectly.

"Edward! Michael is here! Michael is following me with a machete and is going to kill me!"

"What? Bella, no one is here, and no one is going to kill you. We're all alone, remember? Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and jasper are out at the Halloween dance at school and Esme is at the hospital with Carlisle. No one could possibly be in here."

"But Edward, there was, he _is_!"

"Hush, love." Edward said as he righted Bella so she was back on her feet. You're just a little spooked because of the movie, is all."

"But Edwar-" He cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"Now, I'm going to clean this up, and then we're going to enjoy the rest of the movie in peace."

Reluctantly, Bella agreed.

Edward, turning back to the counter to get a cloth, stared stunned at the sight before him. There, sitting on the counter, was a machete dripping in what appeared to be blood. Beside it was a small note. Picking it up, Edward read aloud:

_To my dear brother and soon-to-be sister (Hopefully),_

_Before we departed for the dance, Jasper suggested we should go hunting for a quickie. I thought that because of the date, I should drop you and Bella off a little present. The spoils are in the fridge. Enjoy._

_Fondly, Frankenstein_

Dropping the card, Edward stomped over to the fridge and ripped open the door. Inside was a plate stacked high with what he recognized as bear slabs. Off to the side was a bowl filled with various types of candy.

"Emmett." Edward hissed.

"No, Michael." Swiftly turning on his heel, Edward saw Bella standing, horrorstruck, with her eyes glued to a man in a mask, the machete that was previously sitting on the counter grasped tightly in his hand.

"No," Edward noted as he walked over and ripped off the mask. "Jasper."

"Jasper?" Bella gasped.

Realizing that his brother was glaring daggers at him, with his hand moving slowly towards Esme's knife-block by the sink, Jasper cried "Emmett made me do it!"


	6. Adorable

**A/N: Another Halloween ficlet that is posted solo, but yet another one that would fit in perfectly with Pumpkin Patch. I must say, I just began posting this fic about an hour ago and I'm already racking in the hits, but sadly, not the reviews. I hate to say this, but I won't put up a new chapter until I hit at least 10 reviews (yeah, I'm trying bribes, everyone is entitled to do it at least once). So please, review if you enjoy this! I'd really like your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Adorable**

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Oh, come on Edward! It isn't that bad…"

"That's easy for you to say."

"Hey, do you really think I enjoyed handing over the rights to pick out my own costume over to you? No."

"What is so bad about it, Bella? I think you look adorable."

"It's Halloween, I'm supposed to look scary, not _adorable_." She all but spat the word.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said you looked sexy?"

"Not really."

Groaning, Edward tossed his head back, his hair falling into an artful state of disarray. "Bella! Why won't you listen to me? Just look at yourself, you're heavenly!"

Grabbing her by the arm, Edward drug her out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, which of course was pointless for a house which homed vampires. Placing her in front of the full length mirror, Edward reached a hand around, lifting her chin up so Bella was forced to look at her reflection. After being satisfied that she wouldn't drop her head back down if he released her, he ran his hand down her arm until it came to rest on her waist.

"Now look at yourself and just try to tell me that you don't look deliciously fetching." Edward declared, clasping her left hand with his free one.

Sighing, Bella stared silently at her reflection. The knee-length white dress made her already pale skin look even more snowy against the silky material. The skirt pooled out into elegant ripples while the waist came in tight with a laced-up bodice, leaving the sheer sleeves to flow freely around her fragile arms. Feathery wings protruded out of her back, the clips attached to the dress' bodice. Milky feathers mixed in with pastel blue ones, giving the look a clandestine illusion. More feathers were bound together with satin, creating a makeshift halo that sat gracefully on top of her head. Topping off her costume were a pair of beryl colored flats, making her usual clumsy steps more refined.

_Thank Carlisle Edward was the one who picked out my costume and not Alice, _Bella thought, _She would've made me wear heels for sure…_

"Now Bella, my angel, can you really deny your charm and felicity?" Edward purred right next to her ear.

Giggling, Bella smiled at his reflection behind hers.

"Yes, my dear Edward, I can; although there is no possible way to contradict the fact that you look absolutely animalistic."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Edward deadpanned, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Aw, don't be like that." Bella turned around to face him, her eyes bright with amusement. "We had a deal, remember? If you got to pick out my costume, I got to pick out yours."

"Yes, but when I made that deal I had no idea just how cruel you could be."

"But Edward, you look _adorable_." Bella replied, emphasizing the word. She smiled vivaciously as she did a once over of his body. Against his will, Edward was donning a fuzzy brown suit. His face was built up with so much fur that one might have thought that he was going out dressed as a hairball. The only thing giving away that he was indeed an animal was the elongated snout molded onto his nose by none other than Alice.

"Adorable isn't exactly the first term I'd use to describe a _werewolf_." Now it was his turn to be disgusted with his clothing for the night. "Words such as vulgar and repulsive come to mind."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. It's just for one night."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect me to leave this on any longer than I have to." With that, Edward reclaimed Bella's hand, leading her silently out into the hallway.

Just before they reached the stairs, Edward stopped in his tracks, causing Bella to collide with his back. Chuckling softly at her quiet proclamation of 'ouch', he turned around, leaning down to kiss her once before they went out on the streets of Forks for evening. Right when he let his eyes shut, his journey was stopped by a force field of some kind. Flicking open his eyes, he noticed that his snout had collided with Bella's cheek.

Growling quietly, he faced back towards the stairs, beginning to lead a giggling Bella towards the front door.

"I knew this costume had it's downsides." Edward grumbled.

"Oh, don't complain." Bella said, composing herself as she looped her arm through his. "After all, you look adorable."


	7. A Romantic Glow

**A/N: Okay, so I truthfully don't know the review count because I didn't check but I think I have replied to at least 6 or 7. So this is the next one. I'm off to watch Charmed, than I'll be back with more drabbles and ficlets. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**A Romantic Glow**

"Isn't this so romantic?" Bella swooned, staring up at the ceiling above her.

"You're joking, right?" Edward said skeptically, turning her gaze to the spot her deep brown eyes were fixated on.

"No."

"You seriously think that pumpkin lights and ones shaped like eye balls are romantic?"

"On Halloween, yeah."

"You mean All Hallows Eve." Edward corrected, grinning a little as she shifted slight on his couch, pulling Bella on top of him.

"Day of the Dead." Bella countered.

"The Devil's Hell." Edward flashed her a crooked smile.

"Fright night."

"Hallowtide"

"Feast of Souls."

"El Dia de los Muertos." Edward whispered huskily, his breath like velvet as it flooded across Bella's face. In truth, he was hoping to catch her off guard so they could give up this silly game of trying to show the other up by knowing more names for Halloween. Unfortunately for the stone hard Adonis, his lovely Venus was not deterred from her goal.

"Mischief night." She continued proudly.

"All Saint's Day." He persisted.

"November Eve." She smirked.

"Shadowed twilight." Edward said, his voice taking on a tone of finality.

Thinking quickly, Bella scanned her head for at least one more title for the alleged night but coming up short.

"Fine," She huffed as she collapsed onto his chest. "You win."

"I always do." Edward muttered cheekily before adding, "Now back to the topic at hand. Just what do you find so romantic about grotesque shaped lights?"

Being silent for a moment, Bella let her gaze run over Edward's handsome face. The orangey glow made his honey-colored eyes look even more ethereal than usual.

"They make you glow."

"Bella, honey, I'm afraid that colored lights aren't like the sun. I'm clearly not sparkling."

"Not sparkling, Edward." Bella whispered. "Glowing. You're skin looks incredible under the soft fire colored lights."

"No, Bella. It's not the lights that make me glow." He smiled. "You do."


	8. Mummified

**A/N: So this is my last update tonight because I want to work on my other Halloweenesque fic, Life's Wine. I'll try to get at least 1 or 2 updates a day (if not more) until i run out of ideas. And for the record, Blood Suckers really do turn your mouth red for hours. They're great for Halloween. Remember, leave reviews and you'll get updates quicker!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Mummified**

"This town sure is cheap." Rosalie remarked as she stared at the tacky decorations adorning the cafeteria.

"Yeah, would it kill them to spend more than a buck for their main attraction?" Alice jested as she pointed to a six foot plastic skeleton hanging on the door to the bathrooms.

"I'm not too sure, Alice." Edward piped up, "I'm thinking this beauty cost at least two bucks."

"No, it was definitely one." Rosalie remarked, "I saw the same one hanging up in a dollar store the last time I went shopping with Alice."

"Which was…?" Edward probed.

"Yesterday." The two girls chorused in unison.

"Neither of you can go a week without hitting a mall can you?"

"Nope." Rosalie muttered.

"A week? Are you mad Edward? I need to go to one at least every second day!" Alice cried as they walked out of the crowded cafeteria over to the parking lot.

After a few moments of silence of Rosalie's part, she asked, "Hey, Edward? Alice? Why are we going to the car park? We still have two more classes."

"I'm going to take the last two classes off and go and see Bella. I don't' like being away from her for too long, especially when she's sick." Edward replied as he continued on towards his Volvo. "However, I haven't the foggiest idea where you two are going."

"With you, of course!" Alice chirped, but quieted down as soon as Edward shot a fierce glare her way. "Or not."

"Well, I for one am going to go and find Emmett. I haven't seen him since this morning." Rosalie replied as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Speaking of missing spouses, I don't think I've seen Jasper all day either." Alice remarked. "I wonder where he could be…"

Holding back a laugh, Edward pointed his finger in the direction of the cafeteria. "I think that's the answer to your question."

Parading out of the cafeteria doors were Emmett and Jasper, both of them completely covered in orange and black streamers. The only skin that was visible was their eyes and mouths. As they drew closer, the three more mature vampire realized that the streamers were covered in the words 'Free Treats'.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Edward asked as they got within touching range.

"Well, since Halloween is next week-" Emmett began.

"And this school seemed to be lacking spirit-" Jasper added.

"We figured that the student body could use something to get them into the Halloween mood." Emmett finished.

"You're kidding me." Alice chuckled.

"I can't believe you two are wandering around looking like that." Rosalie put in.

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Jasper, I thought we did a pretty good job mummifying each other."

"Same here, bro."

"You two might as well have used toilet paper, it looks that amateur." Alice noted, staring ruefully at the horrible wrapping job.

"And what's with the 'free treats' bit?" Rosalie asked, curiously.

"Oh, that." Jasper grinned. "Emmett's idea. You see, when someone asks us about it, we give them one of these." He somehow managed to whip out a sucker from all of the streamers. Handing it to Rosalie, she stared doubtfully at the wrapper.

"Blood Suckers?" She questioned.

"Yeah. They totally turn your mouth red for hours after you eat one. You got to love red dye number four." Emmett exclaimed.

"Not to mention the complete irony of their name." Jasper added.

"Hey bro, where's our little Swan today?" Emmett asked Edward, who had been quiet for the majority of the conversation.

"She's at home, sick." Edward replied calmly. "I'm actually off to see her now."

"Well, would you mind giving her some of these for us?" Emmett asked as he pulled a handful of the lollipops out from under his wrappings. "They'll cheer her up."

"I don't think I will."

"Why not, Eddie?"

"Don't call me that. And for the record, I'm not going to give her any crazy ideas by giving her Blood Suckers. The next thing you know, she'll want a real one."

"But she has you, Edward." Alice interrupted.

"Let me rephrase that," Edward said, "She'll want to _be_ a real one."

"What does this have to do with red dye number four again?" Emmett wondered.

Rolling his eyes, Edward turned and stalked off towards his car, calling back over his shoulder "No wonder Jasper mummified you! Mummies have to brains!"


	9. Vampire Out

**A/N: Just a little something to give you all before I need to leave for school. I hope you enjoy this. By the way, there should be at least 3 more updates today because I still have ideas up my sleeve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Vampire Out**

"No, no, no! Carlisle, you can't put that beside the ghost tree!" Alice exclaimed in mock horror, or at least, everyone thought it was mock.

"Huh?" Carlisle muttered as he raised his head from the dart gun he was currently holding about a foot from a life sized statue of Frankenstein.

"Carlisle, don't you dare shoot that nail gun!"

"What is it now, Alice?" Edward groaned, taking a seat on the pine coffin that he had just placed in the center of a bunch of shale gravestones.

"He's doing it wrong!" She cried accusingly as she pointed a pale finger in Carlisle's direction.

"What's wrong with me putting Frankenstein by the ghost tree?" The oldest vampire asked, wondering what he did wrong.

"Frankenstein goes on the other side of the cemetery with Dracula, the wolf man, and the wicked queen."

"Why do we have a wicked queen anyways?" Carlisle inquired. "I thought those were only in fairy tales, not something for Halloween."

"I think the better question is why there's a stone werewolf in the yard. Just having it here is offensive." Edward stated bitterly.

"I'd have to say I agree." Carlisle muttered.

"What?" Alice shrieked.

"Yeah, and why are the gravestones made out of shale?" Edward asked as he nudged on with his shoe, watching as small pieces of sand and rock fell to the leave scattered ground.

"So I can take a chisel to them later."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Lucky the others were able to escape this…" Carlisle murmured to himself, wish that just about know he had gone out to Seattle with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper to pick out costumes.

"Edward, no!" Alice cried.

"What now?" Edward growled, getting beyond irritated at his sister.

"Put the chisel down, Edward!"

"But you just said-"

"That _I_ was going to take the chisel to the gravestones! _Me_, Edward. Not _you_."

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Edward screamed as he jumped up, chisel still in hand. "You asked us to help you decorate the lawn, and we both politely agreed. But ever since then, you've done nothing but boss us around! I can't take it any more!" Turning around, he lifted the lid on the coffin, his other hand holding the chisel tightly to his chest.

"Now Edward, take some time to think this over…" Carlisle tried to reason.

"There's nothing to think about. Vampire out." With that, he laid down and closed the lid on himself, concealing him in the dark colored coffin.

"Edward?" Alice whispered gently as she walked over to the coffin. Just as she was about to kneel down beside it, there was a guttural hiss from the inside.

Backing off, she looked at Carlisle helplessly, only to be given a slight shrug and "What's up with him?"


	10. Upholstered Candy Corn

**A/N: This is chapter ten which was inspired by me waking up to a bag of candy corn on the table from my Grandfather. Oh yeah, he rocks. This was written in school. Enjoy. Oh, and thank you all for the reviews! I love them! If you have a request for this fic, send it along to me, and perhaps I'll write you a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Upholstered Candy Corn**

"Careful, nice and easy now. Hold it, hold it…."

"Voila!" Jasper cried as she slowly pulled his hand back close to his body before dropping it back down to his side. "We did it."

"Yeah," Emmett said as he sat back on the couch, deciding that he and his brother had earned a well deserved break. "Who knew that making a pyramid out of candy corn could be so hard?"

"Not me."

"Agreed."

A resounding slam echoed throughout the lower level of the house. Rosalie and Edward stormed into the living room, yelling and cursing at each other.

"You asked me to!"

"Rosalie, I asked you to supe up the Vanquish's engine, not reupholster the entire interior with powder blue leather!"

"It's not powder blue, it's lapis."

"Hey, um, guys?" Emmett probed, "Could you be a little more careful with where you're swinging your arms?"

"The color doesn't matter! What matters is that my precious interior isn't black anymore!" Edward continued ranting.

"Oh, so color does matter to you. Well Edward, you should be happy that I didn't change it to pumpkin orange to match the occasion!" Rosalie retorted.

"A Halloween themed interior would have probably been better than powder blue."

"It's lapis! Besides, it looks better this way."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Um, Rosalie? Edward?" Emmett tried again, noticing that their arms were getting constantly closer to his and Jasper's masterpiece.

"Urgh!" Edward groaned. "Rosalie, why couldn't you have just done as I asked for once in your damned existence?" Edward screamed as he banged his fist down on the coffee table.

"No!" Emmett and Jasper cried in unison as the candy corn pyramid went tumbling to the floor, creating a river of yellow, orange, and white.

While Edward and Rosalie continued to argue, jasper sighed and said to his burly brother, "Oh well. It was good while it lasted."


	11. Thriller

**A/N: This is decdicated to Pyromaniac-Girl who requested that Alice fall out a window and someone call her a zombie when she walks away perfectly alright. I'm still taking requests! For the record, I will be updating again tonight, but now I'm leaving to watch CSI. When the show is over, I shall resume my writing ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Thriller.**

**

* * *

**

**Thriller**

"It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart."

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Please tell me you're not singing _Thriller_."

"And if I am? You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination…"

"I can't believe you're still obsessed with that crazy song. It's probably the worst Halloween anthem ever."

"Edward, you must me kidding me," Alice scoffed as she walked beside her brother through the halls of Fork's Hospital. Carlisle was getting off of his shift soon, and he had agreed to take Edward and Alice out to Port Angeles to pick up some Halloween decorations and costumes for the upcoming school dance.

"Kidding about what?"

"_Thriller _is the absolute _best_ song for this time of year!" She exclaimed as she turned around and began to dance while singing her favorite anthem for Fright Night. "Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night! There ain't no second chance to get the thing with the forty eyes; you know it's Thriller! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside of killer, Thriller tonight!"

"Urgh!" Edward groaned as he tossed his head back. "Must you, Alice?"

"Yes, I must my dear brother." Alice smiled as she kept dancing backwards so she could watch Edward as he walked. "Night creatures crawl as the dead start to walk in their masquerade." She began to do the moonwalk, still never letting her eyes leave Edward's, who was currently staring at her as if she were just released from the asylum an hour ago.

Unfortunately for her, Edward was too busy gawking at her to notice the 'Construction Ahead' sign a few yards away. Alice could've had a vision, but she was to wrapped up in singing to even concentrate on one even if she had it. As for the result, there was a full length window stretching from floor to ceiling without the glass. "There's no escaping the jaws of the alien inside, this is the end of the lin- Ahhh!"

"Alice!" Edward cried as he ran over to the window that Alice had just moon-walked out of. Without even waiting to see her hit the asphalt below, he sped down the stairs and out the front door, just in time to see her land face first on the pavement.

A crew of EMT's rushed over to her, fussing about the fall. Just as one reached out to feel for a pulse, Alice popped up and jogged over to Edward.

"It's alright everyone! I'm completely fine!" Alice declared as she wrapped her arm through Edward's, dragging his stunned form towards the car park.

"Did she just…?" One of the EMT's began.

"I thought she…?"

"How could she have…"

"Zombie!" They all yelled together.


	12. Detour

**A/N: Okay, so this is my last post for tonight, but I will try to post another one before school tomorrow. This is a little bit of Edward/Bella for you all. Thanks for the reviews! I adore them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Detour**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this! Out of all the things we could be doing tonight, and you take me on a tour of a cemetery."

"It's Halloween, and since you weren't up for the horror movies…"

"You know, I was thinking something along the lines of trick-or-treating. Possibly even carving pumpkins?"

"You seriously think I'd let you handle a knife?"

"No, but it was worth a shot."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

"For you, maybe. You're a creature of the night. For all I know, one of your kind may be stalking around behind the tombstones waiting to attack us at any given moment."

"_My_ kind?" Edward questioned quietly so as no one else besides Bella would hear. "What do you mean, _my_ kind?"

"Vampire, obviously." Bella whispered back.

"If I do recall correctly, Miss Swan, you want to become one."

"Exactly: _become_ one, not be eaten by one!"

"You Miss, do you have a question?" The tour guide gazed through the fog, his eyes wandering past the rest of the tour group until they landed on Bella.

"Ummm…" She said, attempting to come up with a fast question.

However, Edward was quicker.

"She was just wondering why the engraving on the stone to out left said 'Grave Robber'. Isn't that a little contradictory, considering that the one said to be buried around six feet under would be the one expected to rob his own grave?"

The tour guide looked at Edward like he was mad. He didn't even bother to attempt to answer the question as he turned around and continued on leading the group of people through the foggy field.

Giggling slightly, Bella turned her gaze up onto Edward's pallid face. "That sure shows why he got this job. He had so many qualifications." She joked as he claimed her hand in his.

"Yeah. It's apparent now that the only reason they hired him to run cemetery tours is because he looks dead himself." Edward stated as he tugged on Bella's hand, leading her off of the path and away form the group.

"Edward," She hissed quietly. "Where are we going? Don't take a detour! The group is going to leave without us!"

"Don't worry, Bella. I know exactly where I'm going."

"What, so you hang out in graveyards at night when you're not watching me sleep?"

"As if. You're far more amusing than the dead and the damned." Edward replied tenderly.

They walked in silence until Edward took a detour from their straight line, pulling Bella off to the right.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bella murmured as she gripped his frosty hand tighter.

"You'll see." Was his only response.

After another few moments of walking, they were standing in front of a huge, exquisite white marble crypt. Conveniently, in front of it, was an equally desirable gothic-esque bench. Wasting no time, Edward pulled Bella down onto it, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Both sets of eyes looked skyward, attempting to discern the stars from the clouds and harvest moon through the thick fog.

"Do you come here often?" Bella questioned after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Yes, actually." Edward replied just as quietly. "It's a good spot to think."

"What do you think about?"

Turning his molten eyes upon her, he whispered huskily, "You, mostly."

Slowly, unconsciously, the two began to lean closer, closer, until they're lips were almost touching. Only one more inch. Make that half an inch. A quarter…

_Bang!_

"Ahhh!" Bella screamed as she jumped backwards. Faster than lightning, Edward was crouched down in front of her protectively.

The door to the marble crypt flew open, revealing the shadows of two figures. A low, guttural growl was released from the back of Edward's throat as they got nearer, closer.

Just as he was about to pounce, an all too familiar voice called out, "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Jasper?" Bella gasped, recognizing the voice immediately.

"None other." Jasper smirked as he trailed out of the crypt.

"Rosalie?" Edward scrunched his face as his lovely blonde sister stepped out from behind Jasper.

"But of course." She replied, her voice like a chorus of silver bells.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were out hunting." Edward said as he relaxed his stance and pulled Bella in close to his side.

"Oh, we were." Jasper noted.

"Than how did you get here?"

Rosalie smiled, "We just took a little detour, that's all."


	13. Amputate

**A/N: Just another chapter to keep you occupied until I come home from school. I'm still taking requests. Also, I will be updating hopefully more than last night. CSI isn't on again until next Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Amputate**

"Ahhh!" Bella screamed as she swiftly lifted her head up from the cafeteria table.

"Bella? Bella, honey, are you alright?" Edward questioned as he began running his hand up and down the length of her back.

"No, Edward! Mr. Banner is planning to kill us in biology today! He's got a saw! He wants to amputate! He's gone mad! We cannot go into that classroom today!" Bella exclaimed, remembering what she had just seen in her head.

"What?" Mike broke the stunned silence that had filtered through the cafeteria.

"Mr. Banner going to go on a murder spree?" Angela asked anxiously.

"I always knew he was a mad scientist!" Tyler exclaimed form the next table over.

"Come on Bella," Edward said as he pulled her up by the elbow. "Let's get you out of here."

With that, they left the cafeteria, leaving their trays behind. As Edward began leading her towards the science building, Bella cried, "Edward, what are you doing? I don't know about you, but I wasn't planning on dying today!"

"Relax, love. It was just a bad dream, that's all." Edward soothed.

"Why was I asleep at the lunch table?"

"If I do recall correctly, you didn't get much sleep last night because you were too busy staring into the eyes of a vampire."

"Oh." Bella blushed.

"I love that shade of red on you. Now, let's get to class before Mr. Banner kills us for being late."

Bella gulped.

As soon as they reached the classroom door, Bella hesitated upon entering.

"Edward, I really don't want to do this. That dream was just too real."

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let him hurt you." Edward reassured her as he led her into the classroom.

No sooner than when they entered, Bella ran into the first lab table, banging her arm pretty bad.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as Edward rushed to cover her exposed arm with his cold skin to sooth the pain.

"You'd better be more careful Miss Swan, or I may have to amputate. "Mr. Banner chuckled from his desk where he was digging through a box of lab equipment. However, the first thing he pulled out wasn't a microscope, a Petri dish, or a set of forceps, no. it was a small hand saw.

After taking even the briefest glance at it, Bella fainted into Edward's arms.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" Edward tried as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Mr. Cullen, I suggest you take her to the nurses office." Mr. Banner said, taking on a serious tone. "I wonder what caused her to faint.

Edward flashed his eyes over the shining blade of the saw, long enough for the teacher to catch his gaze.

"Oh, this?" Mr. Banner asked as he picked it up. "I borrowed it from the carpentry class to fix my dinging room table. Nasty things, splinters are."


	14. Ghostbusters

**A/N: So I wrote this in school. Expect quite a few more updates tonight. And thanks for the reviews. I'm like, 2 away from 50!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Slimer.**

**

* * *

**

**Ghostbusters**

_Zip zap!_

_Zoom!_

_Kazam!_

"Look out, Edward. He's at it again." Jasper warned as he turned up the volume on his horror movie, attempting to drown out the random onomatopoeia that filled the air.

"Who's at what again?" Edward asked, not getting any information from Jasper's mind except for a scene by scene review of the movie.

"Emmett." The empath said by way of explanation.

He didn't have to say what their brother was up to, however, as the aforementioned vampire dive-rolled into the room seconds later.

"Boom! Bang! Splat!" Emmett cried as he crawled behind a winged arm chair.

"What on Carlisle's name are you wearing?" Edward questioned as he stared at the massive, ancient looking contraption that Emmett donned on his back.

"Oh, this?" The bearish boy asked as he tapped the oversized diving tank with the vacuum-like gun in his hand.

Edward nodded wearily.

"My ghost catching machine."

"Ghost catching machine?"

"Yep."

"Why do you have it?"

"I'm a ghost buster and this is one of my affects."

Edward rolled his eyes before saying, "Alright Mr. Ghostbuster, where'd you get the ray gun?"

"It's not a ray gun, and for your information, I got it in the attic."

"The attic?" Jasper interrupted. "Why that that stupid old thing in the attic?"

"Well, you know when Carlisle used to lead the with hunts back in the day…?" Emmett trailed off.

"Oh no! Please tell me you didn't." Edward moaned as he smacked his hand up to his forehead.

"What? It's not like I'm going to hurt it." Emmett retorted as he looked down at the vacuum tube in his hand, only to notice that his thumb was hovering over a big red button. "Hey, I wonder what will happen if I press this…"

"Emmett, no!" Jasper exclaimed, but he was too late.

Emmett pressed the button.

There was a loud whooshing sound. The tube head began to shake violently as green slime began shooting out of the end.

"Hit the button!"

"Stop the madness!"

"Slimer is attacking!"

"Turn it off!"

"I'm greenified!"

"More like melting!"

Jasper, in a moment of triumph, hit the button causing the machine to power down.

After a moment of stunned silence, Emmett began to laugh.

"Who're you going to call?" He chided.

Edward spit a mouthful of green slime in his brother's face before narrowing his eyes into a chilling glare. "Jasper." He whispered before stomping out of the room and up the stairs.


	15. Bloody Mary

**A/N: Just a little chapter featuring Alice and Rosalie that I wrote in English. Enjoy! Perhaps it's time for another bribe. I need to reach 55 reviews in total for the fic beforeI grace you with the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Bloody Mary**

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" Alice whispered to the darkness surrounding her as she spun on her heel to gaze into the bathroom mirror.

Realizing that something, or someone, failed to appear in the glass of the mirror, she tried again.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!"

Once again, there was nothing.

Getting aggravated at the lack of appearance by supernatural beings other than herself, she screamed at the top of her lungs: "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!"

Can you guess the result?

Nothing.

Giving up, Alice flicked on the lights and stormed out of the bathroom. She didn't get two feet down the hall, however, when Rosalie decided to block her path.

"Alice, what were you doing in there? It sounding like you were screaming out bloody murder." Rosalie smirked nonchalantly at the look of anger on her sister's face.

"Well, since it is the eve before Halloween, I was trying to conjure up Bloody Mary." Alice replied dejectedly.

"Bloody Mary?" Rosalie questioned. "Who's that and what is she doing in our house?"

Chuckling, Alice explained "She's not in the house. She's the spirit of young Mary Worth, the murdering Queen of Scots. It's said that the night before Halloween it is possible to summon her cursed spirit in a bathroom by shrouding the room in darkness and saying 'Bloody Mary' three times before turning around to face the mirror. I've heard some humans at school talking about how the mirror supposedly turns red before her face appears. Others have said that she shows up blind and tries o scratch your eyes out."

Rosalie didn't look amused.

"You actually believe that, Alice?"

"I believe in vampires, don't I?" She smiled innocently.

"I guess."

"And werewolves."

"Alright."

"So… Do you want to give it a go?"

"What?" Rosalie asked, stunned that Alice would even ask her something so ludicrous.

"Alice, that's just an old urban legend. It doesn't really work."

"Really now?" Alice smirked. "Prove it."

Sighing, Rosalie said, "Fine."

She trudged her way into the bathroom. Alice could hear her repeat the chant from her position in the hallway. Moments later, Rosalie walked out, giggling.

"So? Did you see anything? Were you able to summon Bloody Mary?" Alice probed, anxious for an answer.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"Really?"

Rosalie just nodded.

"What was it? What did you see?" Alice cried in excitement.

After a small pause, Rosalie stated: "You."

"Me?" Alice asked, stunned. "You saw _my_ image in the mirror?"

"Yes, oddly enough."

"I don't get it! You're supposed to be able to see Bloody Mary, not _me_!"

"Alice, I did see Bloody Mary."

"But you just said that you saw me."

"I did." Alice clearly didn't understand so Rosalie continued. "Considering you drink bloody, have the gift of sight, the opposite of blindness, and were presented the name Mary Alice Brandon, I'd say that I saw the true Bloody Mary, not the alleged murdering Queen of Scots." The blonde chuckled as she glided away, leaving a speechless Alice behind.


	16. A Sweet For My Sweet

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Ame Warashi who wanted a little Esme and Carlisle action. All of your requests will get up soon, but I do them in order of how I think they would best fit into this fic. I am still taking them by the way... So this is my last update for tonight, and yay me! I broke 60 reviews! You guys are great. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**A Sweet For My Sweet**

It began with the sickeningly sweet aroma of melting caramel and candy sprinkles. Rich, dark chocolate was boiling, bubbling, liquidizing into a delectable spread. A whiff of vanilla floated up the stairs followed by a dash of- was that strawberry icing?

Following his nose, Carlisle vacated his office on the second floor and swiftly flew down the stairs towards the open kitchen where the scrumptious smells were emanating from. As soon as he walked into the room, his eyes fell upon plates and plates of homemade treats.

Candy and caramel apples covered in all types of sprinkles and decadents were stacked on a huge silver tray. Bowls of hand-pulled taffy were so plentiful they were almost falling off of the counters. Cupcakes of all flavors were piled high on plates while it seemed that there was a never-ending supply of creamy fudge.

In the middle of all of the clutter, Esme was hunkered over bowl, whipping up what appeared to be some sort of pumpkin filling. Carlisle, taking extra care not to be heard, snuck up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist. Esme jumped slightly but didn't deter from her task of mixing.

"Esme darling, " Carlisle purred as he gently laid his head on her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just preparing some sweets for the trick-or-treaters tonight. I hope I've made enough." She said worriedly as she let her eyes float over the everlasting piles of sweets.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you've made enough here to feed every child in Forks."

"I just hope they like it."

"I'm sure they will. It all smells so delicious."

"Really? I think it smells a little off but that's just me. Perhaps it's the only-drinking-blood things that's knocked my senses awry."

"Oh well. I'm sure if you're that insecure about the taste of it we can always get Edward to force some into Bella when she comes over later on tonight.

"I guess that's true." Esme smiled as dropped the bowl onto the counter and slunk around so she was facing Carlisle.

Picking up a tiny chocolate, Carlisle raised a perfectly blonde eyebrow. "A sweet for my sweet?"

Nodding, Esme let him slip it into her mouth. In a quick gulp, she swallowed it whole.

"So? What do you think of your own cooking?" Carlisle smirked at the look of disgust on Esme's face.

"I think I need to vomit now."

Chuckling, Carlisle began leading her out of the room and up to the bathroom. "Come on, darling. Let's go and release the treats somewhere where they can be disposed of easily."

"Must I?" Esme teased.

"Yes, you must." Carlisle replied tenderly. "Doctor's orders."


	17. Hyped On Hallow's Eve

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates yesterday, I was out all day and didn't get back until after midnight. This chapter is dedicated to Sounds Of Music. Enjoy! By the way, I'll try to make up for the whole no updates yesterday thing todaty by updating a little more than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Hyped On Hallow's Eve**

Edward stared wide-eyed at the ever growing pile of candy wrappers. He and Bella had just come back from trick-or-treating about an hour ago, and already she must've eaten about one-half of the candy that they had collected.

"Um, Bella?" Edward said, almost nervously, knowing that the amount of sugar consumed by his precious little human in the last hour couldn't be healthy for anyone.

"Hmmm?" She responded before popping a mini chocolate bar into her mouth.

"Don't you think you've had enough candy for one night? I think it's time you just relaxed. Perhaps we could watch a movie?" Edward tried, know that anything other than more sugar would be the best thing for Bella right now.

"No way! It's Halloween! No one can ever have enough candy on Halloween! Besides, I've still got about another seven or eight pounds of candy to polish off tonight." Bella said in-between chews, her eyes wide and dazed.

"Did we even get that much candy? We didn't go to that many houses."

"Are you kidding Edward, yes we did! You remember that one place where the devil answered the door? Not the real devil of course, but the guy in the mask? He gave us like a gazillion piece of toffee!"

"What guy in a mask? We didn't go to a house with a guy in a mask."

"Yes, we did! Remember? He was singing along to _Love Potion Number Nine_!"

"Bella, is all of this candy making you hallucinate? You're remembering things that didn't happen." Edward stated, getting truly worried.

"No, I'm not! You have to remember! Then there was that house where Frankenstein was doing the lindy hop on the doorstep?"

Okay that's it," Edward declared as he sped over the chair that Bella was sitting in and snatched up the bag of candy, moving back to his spot across the room just as fast. "I'm confiscating the candy."

"Edward!" Bella whined as she jumped up from the couch and crossed the room quicker than Edward though possible without tripping once. "Give me back my treats!"

"Hmm, let me think," Edward pretended to ponder as he held the bag above his head. "No."

"Why?"

"You're crazy enough as it is, the last thing you need is more sugar." He exclaimed as he tossed the sac up onto the top of Esme's china cabinet.

"But-"

"No buts about it, Bella." Edward commanded as he placed a cold finger to her lips. "I can think of something much better to do with all of that energy than hallucinating." Carefully, slowly, he bent his head down. However, as soon as his lips met hers, she went limp; Edward caught her almost immediately.

"Bella?" He tried as he laid her down on the couch.

There was no response.

"Bella?"

Still nothing.

Sighing, Edward brushed her dark hair aside deciding to deal with the fact that she fainted and would probably be out for awhile. "Note to self," He muttered quietly, "Never ever mix sugar and lust again. The combination in deadly."


	18. Horror Beach

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Eleen who sent me the song _Horror Beach_ by _The Horrorpops_ which was my inspiration for the drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Horror Beach**

"I don't know."

"What's so bad about it? Are you frightened?"

"Not so much frightened as bleeding terrified."

"It's only water."

"So?"

"What's it going to do to you?"

"Drown me."

"Bella, what's so wrong with swimming?" Mike groaned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The fact that it's already pitch black out, I can barely see a foot in front of my face because of this fog, not to mention that you drug me all the way down here to First Beach telling me that Angela, Ben, Jessica, Eric, and Tyler would be here as well. Oh, did I forget to mention the La Push kids, too?" Bella ranted, seething at the fact that Mike tricked her to get her down here alone.

It's not like she had anything better to do tonight anyways, because Edward was out hunting, preparing for all of the children who would be flooding his doorstep tomorrow night in various costumes; but the fact that Mike tricked her, Bella just didn't like it.

"Look, would it make you feel any better if I went in first?" Mike persisted.

Bella contemplated that for a moment before giving her consent. Fully clothed, Mike ran towards the water's edge, plunging in without even cringing at the most likely freezing temperature of the brisk October waves.

"See, Bella? Come on in, the water's great!" Mike called from out of the fog.

"No, I don't see Mike. I can't see a thing!" Bella called back.

"Then come on in!" The fog replied.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh Bella, what have you got to worry ab-" Mike's voice trailed off, only to be replaced by a small splash.

"Mike?"

No reply.

"Mike?"

Another gurgle.

Turning on her heel, Bella fast-walked along the sand towards where she had left her truck whispering to the wind: "That's enough of Horror Beach for me. Not even Edward could keep me here."

All of a sudden, a vision of Mike being pulled under and eaten by Nesse popped into her head. Bella just laughed and continued onto her escape transportation.


	19. None Of Your Business

**A/N: Okay, so I changed the rating on this fic from K+ to T because of possible impending doom and death. Also, if I kill a character, they will be alive again in the next chapter because this is a series of oneshots/ficlets/drabbles that are in no way related except for the fatc that they are all Halloween-esque. Please, read and review, but most of all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**None of Your Business**

"One, two, three, now!" Jasper cried as he watched Emmett lift the shot glass to his lips and sucked back the glistening liquid in one gulp.

Slamming the glass down on the table, Emmett made a twisted face that caused Jasper to laugh out loud.

"Nice on, bro." He complimented, grinning at his burly brother.

"Thanks, man." Emmett said back, refilling the glass.

"What are you two morons doing now?" Edward's velvety voice cut through the air as he stood by the front door, his hand already grasping the handle.

"Shooting back apple cider." Jasper replied simply.

"Why do you have apple cider?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Esme's decided that she's going to serve it along with homemade fudge tomorrow night to the trick-or-treaters so she did a test run." Emmett grinned.

"So she gave it to you?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know you're going to have to get it out of your system later on, right?"

"I'm not an idiot, Edward."

"Could've fooled me." Edward muttered as he opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jasper asked before Edward had the time to escape.

"Not that it's any of you business but I'm taking Bella costume shopping in Port Angeles. I Intend on taking her out tomorrow night." Edward sighed as he tried to bolt for it again.

"Taking her where, trick-or-treating?"

"No, to the meadow."

"Why does she need a costume to go to a meadow?" Emmett questioned, confused.

"As I said before," Edward smirked knowing that the third time would be the charm, "That's clearly none of your business."

Before Emmett or Jasper could say another word, their bronze haired brother was out of sight.

Shrugging off his swift disappearance, Emmett handed jasper the now full shot glass.

"Now, drink." Emmett commanded as Jasper brought the glass to his mouth.

"This doesn't smell all that healthy…" He hesitated, wanted to stall as much as possible.

"So? Neither did the popcorn you ate last night."

"I had to chuck that up an hour later thanks to you and your stupid dare."

"Well then, I dare you to drink two shots of Esme's apple cider." Emmett said as he began to prepare another glass.

Sighing, jasper took the shots straight after the other, nearly choking on the vile tasting liquid.

Snickering, Emmett said, "How does it taste?" When jasper didn't respond, he added, "That bad, huh?"

Growling, Jasper seethed, "None of your damn business."


	20. Persuasion

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to waitingsiriusly411 who wanted to see some Alice/Jasper. This also goes out to Eleen who gave me the idea to have Alice as a fortune teller. Thanks to both of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Persuasion**

"I for see the death of a family member in your near future, as well as ten green suckers." Alice's face turned from grim to smiling as she tossed the aforementioned amount of lime suckers into the treat bag of an angel.

The little girl stood in front of the table holding the crystal ball for a few seconds before running away and crying.

"Hey! It's alright! It's not like the person who's going to die is someone you enjoy having around!" Alice called after her, the mass amount of mardi gras beads around her neck jangling as she moved forward.

"Alice?" An all too familiar voice said from the doorway.

Without turning around, she grumbled, "Hey Jasper."

"Why so glum, Alice?" Jasper as he walked up behind her, weaving his hands around her waist.

"Well, every time I tell someone their future, they run away from me; sometimes even before I give them some candy!"

"So that's why you're wearing that ridiculous costume."

It was true: Alice was decked out in the cheapest, ugliest jewelry she could find. Many colorful sashes were draped around her shoulders while crowning her spiky hair was a turban.

"Ridiculous?" She asked, surprised that Jasper would call anything she wore ridiculous.

"Well, what I meant was that I could think of a more appropriate place for that costume, and find you a better one." Jasper smirked as he whispered a few select words quickly to Alice, causing her face to take on a big grin.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Jazz, or I may just have to come with you. You're powers of powers of persuasion are just too great sometime."

"Why can't you?"

"I have to man the fortune telling station."

"You mean the candy bowl?"

"Yes."

"We could easily get one of the others to do it."

"Such as?"

"Edward? Rosalie?"

"Neither of them would ever do it. Rosalie is with Emmett and Edward keeping Bella occupied."

A smooth smile spread across Jasper's face. "Not anymore, he isn't."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, completely oblivious.

"Let's just say that I can be very persuasive sometimes."


	21. Ghosts, Demons, & Witches, Oh My

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to both Elphaba EmeraldSkin and LunaLooneyLongbottom who both wanted costumes involved, and one who wanted Alice to pick them out. Please, enjoy! Read and review please? By the wya, I'm still taking requests.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor to I own the Phantom of Venice or Alice in Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

**Ghosts, Demons, And Witches, Oh My**

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Emmett groaned.

"You? What about me?" Jasper asked, glancing down at himself in annoyance.

"At least you're not covered in sixty pounds of chain mail, that was really around, in the fifteenth century!" Edward moaned in disgust.

"You can't even feel it!" Rosalie cried in what appeared to be agony. "The more pressing problem here is me! I look like I just robbed a linen shop!"

"How did Esme and Carlisle escape being subject to this torture?" Jasper sighed in aggravation.

"Easy answer," Edward began, "They can take away her credit cards."

"That still doesn't explain why Alice chose these costumes." Emmett cut in.

"Yeah. Seriously, who in their right mind would dress you up as the Phantom of Venice?" Jasper wondered as he glanced at Emmett's long black cloak, triangular hat, and creepy beaked mask. "I thought that guy was supposed to be charming and suave."

"You're right. What was she thinking?" Edward stifled a laugh at the look of rage on his largest brother's face.

"Oh, well at least I don't look like a demented version of the Tin Man." Emmett retorted, smirking.

"Dude, I'm a knight. Note the sword." Edward said, gesturing at the sheath attached to the belt on his waist.

"Really? I think that Mike Newton kid would be a better knight than you. At least he attempts to save the princess."

"Don't even get onto the topic of Bella's change with me right now!"

:"Yeah guys, he's riled up enough." Rosalie smiled. "Don't make him angry or he might take his sword to your throat."

"Well look who's talking little Miss. Alice." Edward challenged, staring hard at Rosalie's ripped dress and pinafore.

"Hey, I didn't choose to walk around looking like the Cheshire cat just attacked me. Alice is the one making me wear this!" The blonde protested, waving her knife around.

"Don't fret, Rosalie." Emmett soothed, "At least you got a pretty cool costume. A dead Alice from Wonderland is way cooler than any of our costumes."

"Alice?" Jasper quipped, glancing at the disaster that was his sister. "More like Malice."

"Oh, and you think you look any better?" Rosalie scoffed. "Truthfully, Alice did at least one thing right, making you a jester."

"Hey, do not mess with the harlequin pattern!" Jasper cried.

"Umm, guys?" Edward murmured.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Alice picked these costumes out for us, right?" They all nodded. "She's currently out with Esme and Carlisle buying decorations, right?" Another nod. "Then what exactly is keeping us in these ridiculous things?"

In a flash all of the vampires fled the living room, deciding to capture the small amount of time out of costume that they could before their pixie-like sister came back.


	22. Dead Like Me

**A/N: This chapter was written because I just finished watching _Dead Like Me_. If you've seen even one episode ofthe show, you'll probably appreciate it more than someone who hasn't. And FYI for all of you who haven't seen it, it's hilarious. Let's just say that Grim Reapers, bubble gum, possible love triangles, collecting souls, cheap laughs, and a bowl of popcorn go well together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Dead Like Me**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Edward stared at the door from his place on the couch, where he was watching Bella sleep on the bed that he just had put in. Taking a quick glance down at his watch, he noticed that the hands read four. Four in the morning, that is.

Growling softly at being disturbed from his nightly Bella-watch, he trudged towards the door. Making sure not to let it creek and wake the angel that was currently sleeping peacefully, he swung it open quietly.

The sight he was met with was definitely an odd one. A figure was standing in a black robe and cloak with the hood pulled up, concealing their face. They were holding on tightly to a glistening scythe.

"What the hell?" Edward whispered as he stared at where he knew the face should be.

"Come with me know or forever let the devil condemn your soul." A delicate voice drawled.

Recognizing the silvery tone immediately, Edward reached a hand up and ripped down the figure's hood. A mess of blonde hair spilled out around an all too familiar pale face.

"Rosalie, what on Carlisle's name are you doing?" He asked, continuing to whisper.

"I'm here to collect your soul."

"In case you've forgotten, I don't have a soul."

"Than I'll take your heart."

"It hasn't beat in over a hundred years, do you really thin it'll do you any good?"

"It'll be my payment."

"Well too bad. Bella already has hold of it." Edward noted as he flickered his eyes over to his sleeping beauty.

"I still can't believe that Charlie trusted Alice when she said that she was spending the night with her, not you." Rosalie smirked as she followed Edward's eyes. "You know, for the chief of police, he's not that smart."

"Could you please keep your voice down? Bella's trying to sleep. If you hadn't noticed, it's only four in the morning."

"I'm not leaving until I collect my payment."

"What payment? What did I do? Why are you dressed in that stupid costume?"

"The payment for your soul, you bug me on a daily basis, and I'm the grim reaper."

"Yeah, well take your grim reaper self out of my room. Come back when it's light out." Edward said as he began to shut the door, but opened it again, realizing that he forgot a vital question.

"Rosalie?"

"They call me Grim."

"Grim, then." Edward shook his head in irritation. "Where did you get the scythe?"

"The basement."

"Oh." Edward said as if the answer had been obvious. "Rose?"

"What? I've got other souls to collect you know!"

"Why the grim reaper? Why tonight?"

"Mainly Edward, because I was bored."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Hey, a girl's got to get her kicks somehow when she's dead like me."


	23. Nightmare On Dream Street

**A/N: Just another chapter bringing in another famous horror icon. Read and review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Nightmare On Elm Street or Freddy Kruger.**

**

* * *

**

**Nightmare On Dream Street**

"Emmett, you're delusional." Alice claimed as she walked towards the math building with Edward, and Emmett.

"No! I'm not!" Emmett defended.

"Seriously, you expect us to believe that Freddy Kruger is tromping around the school?" Edward asked skeptically.

"He's here! I swear that I saw him in the science building!"

"Answer me this," Alice began. "If Freddy Kruger only exists in your dreams, how can he be here? In real life? When us vampires don't sleep?"

"But he's here! I just know he is!"

"Alright, no more watching Freddy VS Jason right before we go hunting again." Edward declared.

"But-but-"

"Hey Eric! Wait up!"

All three vampires snapped their heads up. Before another word could be said, out of the English building stepped none other than the aforementioned serial killer, or at least who Emmet thought was the aforementioned serial killer.

"Hey! That's him!" Emmett screamed. "That's Freddy Kruger!"

Paying no attention to the vampire who was currently jumping up and down, 'Freddy', or the boy in the red and green striped sweater, reached up and pulled back his mask.

"Wait-" Emmett started.

"Come on, Tyler! We'll be late for Government!" Eric cried out as he continued towards the history building at a slower pace, giving Tyler time to catch up.

Once they met up, all of the supernatural beings in the vicinity were able to hear Tyler asking Eric what he thought of the mask he was wearing to the dance later on tonight and how they forbid him to wear his glove to school because it was considered a weapon.

"You see Emmett?" Alice continued in a quieter voice. "You were just paranoid."

"Yeah." Edward exclaimed. "Besides, it's not like the legendary being of Nightmare From Dream Street would be any match for three immortals."

"It's Elm Street. Dream Street is a cheesy boy band." Emmett corrected.

"Whatever."


	24. Wendigo

**A/N: This one goes out to all of the werewolf/Jacob lovers/haters out there. yeah, he gets a chapter all to himself. This, however, is especially dedicated to Pyromaniac-Girl who asked for Jacob VS The Wood Splitter (yes, I changed it from wood chipper).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Wendigo**

"Now how on earth do I do this…?" Jacob asked himself as he stood in the middle of the forest and stared at the offending machine that sat before him.

It was just his luck that the one task Billy asked Jacob to do was the one that he had no clue how to begin. The task: make some fire wood for the annual La Push Halloween campfire using Sam's new state-of-the-art wood splitter.

Circling the machine, Jacob stared at all of the possible places to start with the wood. After a moment of contemplation, he placed a small log on a flat metal surface facing a vertical blade edge resembling an arrowhead.

Smirking, he silently praised himself for his good thinking.

"Now, to turn it on." He murmured as his eyes searched for the power switch. He found it quick enough, about two feet away from the blade right where the wood was laid.

After flicking the switch, the wood splitter began to whiz and whir. Unfortunately, as Jacob tried to pull the sleeve of his jacket away before the splitting process began, he realized that it was stuck.

The grinding noises of the cogs and gears grew louder as the plate holding the wood began to slide forward quicker than Jacob had anticipated.

He shook in anticipation, doing everything in this power to break free of the machine. He yanked, he clawed, he pulled, he tugged, and all to no avail. It was so close now, barely half a foot away.

That afternoon, all throughout La Push a heart-wrenching cry could be heard, followed by screams of agony that eventually died out.

The residence, not knowing what or where the origin of the deranged yelps had been, just decided to claim that it was the Wendigo.


	25. Dangerously Beautiful

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Queen of Death And Vampires who wanted to see rockstar-esque goth Edward. I'm sorry if I had to change your description of him a little to just plain gothic, but what you sent me sounded way too much like someone I know. Perhaps this will satisfy you anyway... Also, Yes, Jacob is dead. But just like Mike can, now that his death chapter is over, he can come back into other chapters at any given time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Dangerously Beautiful**

"So, what do you think?"

"I- um… You look… Umm." Bella stuttered as she stared at Edward in awe.

"I look 'umm'?" Edward chuckled as he let his molten eyes appraise Bella's surprised face.

"It's just that you look… Different."

"Bella, that may be an understatement." He continued as he gestured down at himself.

Standing on her front doorstep, he was… well, dazzling. He looked nothing less than stunning adorned all in the blackest ebony that Bella had ever seen. Chains fell from every possible belt loop while a leather choker was positioned around his throat. His usually bronze hair was now a deep raven color, and the lovely lavender bruises that were always at rest under his eyes were concealed behind a smoky eyeliner.

The only thing that seamed off about the whole thing was his backdrop. Instead of leaves the hue of fire, Bella thought it would've been more appropriate if a pair of black wings magically sprouted from his back just as a clock struck midnight. Yes, Edward would most definitely look good under the cover of shadow and the beams of a silvery moon.

"Bella?" Edward smirked, making her head snap up.

Realizing she was ogling him, she blushed slightly. The embarrassment went away quicker than usual though, as she strode up to him disbelievingly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Edward," She sighed dreamily as she stared up into his twinkling eyes.

"Yes, my love?"

Taking in his appearance one last time, Bella whispered, "You look dangerously beautiful."


	26. My Prince

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to YoolieYick who wanted Mike to have a Halloween party. Read and Review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Batman.**

**

* * *

**

**My Prince**

"Well, this is boring."

"That's because you won't dance."

"I didn't come here to dance."

"Then why did you come here?"

"To spend a night out with Edward."

"Edward, Edward, Edward, is that all you think about?" Mike groaned as he tossed his head back in aggravation.

"Are you seriously asking me that? "Bella asked as she let her eyes scan the crowd of people in costumes.

"Yes! God, he's just gone to get you a drink; can't you spare me just one teeny weenie dance while he's gone?" Mike pouted as he drew his cape closer around himself.

"Mike, I don't dance, let alone with Batman." Bella chuckled as Mike scowled at her.

"I'll have you know that Batman is amazing!"

"Whatever."

"Probably way better than what Cullen came up with for a costume, anyways." Mike added under his breath.

"Bella!" Edward called as he made his way through the dancers.

"Edward!" She yelled back over the music, obviously elated that Mike would have to leave unless he wanted a confrontation which probably wouldn't be pretty.

"Cullen." Mike spat as a way of greeting.

"Newton." Edward matched the venom in his tone as he turned to Bella. "Here, I got you a drink." He smiled as she accepted the glass of punch.

"What are you supposed to be, Cullen? I don't think I've ever seen a guy wear tights before."

"First off, their not tights, they're jodhpurs," Edward stated at he glared at Mike, "And I though you'd be able to tell by Bella's costume what I'm supposed to be."

"Hey, just because it's my party doesn't mean that I know what costume everyone is wearing."

"No, not at all. However, I do think you'd be able to tell what Bella is if you would stop staring at her chest long enough." Edward growled, causing Mike to cower and Bella to hit him.

"Mike," She began, staring angrily at her used-to-be friend. "Please say that you were staring at my costume and not me."

"Umm… At your costume?"

"Really now? Edward smirked at Mike's guilty look. "Then what is she supposed to be?"

Glancing swiftly at her velvety, wine colored dress and pointed hat that had a veil flowing over the top, Mike guess, "A princess?"

"Very good Newton. It would seem that you're not as stupid as you look." Edward murmured quietly, just loud enough for Bella to hear.

Holding back a laugh, Bella prompted, "And Edward?"

"Uh…" Mike tried staring at the doublet, tights, and cape ensemble, "A guy in tights?"

Sighing at his incompetence, Edward looked back at Bella and extended his hand.

"Fair maiden, would you do the honor of presenting me with this dance?" He drawled smoothly.

"My prince." Bella gushed as she took his hand and allowed herself to be waltzed around.

"But… You wouldn't dance with… I don't believe…" Mike stuttered as he looked on in awe at the poster children of romance for the town of Forks.

"Don't look so down, Newton. I'm sure Jessica would love to see what tricks Bruce Wayne has up his sleeve." Edward noted as Mike turned glumly away.


	27. She Doesn't Speak Freak

**A/N: Okay, so this is one of my weirder ideas. To read this chapter you need to know Pig Latin, or Igpay Atinlay. Here's a breif tutorial for those of you who don't know how: You take a woord, let's say, Bella. You take the first letter to the end, making Bella into Ellab. Then you simply add 'ay' to the end. Therefore transforming Bella into Ellabay. So, read carefully, and hopefully you won't have any problems.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**She Doesn't Speak Freak**

"Appyhay Alloweenhay, Ellabay."

"Huh?"

"I said: Appyhay Alloweenhay, Ellabay." Emmett said again.

"Emmett, I don't speak gibberish." Bella replied.

"It's not ibberishgay," Emmett continued, knowing full well that Bella had no idea what he was talking about. "It's Igpay Atinlay."

"Igpay Atinlay?"

"Esyay."

"Alright…" Bella said as she side stepped Emmett, making her way up the stairs to Edward's room.

Unfortunately, the bear-like boy followed her.

"Omecay on Ellabay!" He whined as she walked down the hallway towards his brother's room where she frequented. "Can't you pendsay a ayday with the estray of us orfay once?"

"just so you know, Emmett, I have no idea what you just said." Bella replied as she opened the door to Edward's room.

He was lounging on the couch, waiting for her with open arms.

"He said," Edward began, after having eavesdropped on their entire conversation, "Come on, Bella! Can't you spend a day with the rest of us for once? He's speaking Pig Latin."

"Dwardeay!" Emmett cried, angry that he had explained to Bella that he was talking in Pig Latin.

"Ivegay it up," Edward said as he smirked at his burly brother. "Hesay doesn't peak say reakfay."


	28. Abracadabra

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LunaLoonyLongbottom who wanted a trick-or-treating piece including bella and Edward switching roles for costumes. This also goes out to waitsiriusly411 who also wanting some trick-or-treating action. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own the Chase reference from Zoey101.**

**

* * *

**

**Abracadabra**

"Trick or treat!"

"Oh, how cute!" The old woman exclaimed as she stared at Bella. "A little magician!"

Edward chuckled from behind her.

"Um, actually, I'm a vampire." Bella spoke up as she watched the woman toss a bag of chips and a few gum balls into her plastic pumpkin.

"But you don't have any fangs." The woman stated, pointing at Bella's perfectly straight teeth.

"Oh, vampires don't have fangs. That's just a common misconception made by many people because Hollywood gave them to vampires to make them more menacing in the movies."

Without waiting to hear another word of nonsense spout from the girl's mouth, the old woman closed her door.

"How rude!" Bella declared as she stomped down the steps, Edward close on her tail. "I can't believe her! Calling me a magician! What does she take me for, a five year old who knows some simple parlor tricks? I'm a vampire I tell you! A vampire!"

Amidst her ranting, she failed to notice that a stray root was protruding out of the hard ground. Just before she hit the grass, a set of cold arms caught her around the waist.

"Careful." Edward warned as he placed her back on her feet.

Bella stared ruefully at her candy bucket, noticing happily that not one piece had escaped.

"Hey," She said, realizing something for the first time. "You're not in costume!"

"Yes, I am." Edward retorted.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am." He repeated.

"Well, I'm obviously a vampire- not a magician -what are you?"

"The best friend and romantic love interest of the vampire in question." He grinned brightly.

"So, is your name Bella by any chance?"

"No, but I do believe that my friend the magician harbors that lovely name."

"I am not a magician!" Bella fumed.

"Are you sure?" He whispered huskily as he took hold of her hand and spun her into him. "Abracadabra, bring me Isabella." Edward chanted before swooping in for a magical kiss.


	29. I Know What You Did October 26th

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who wanted Emmett to play a prank on the humans (there are too many of you to name). Read nad review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own I Know What You Did Last Summer or I Still Know What You Did Last Summer.**

**

* * *

**

**I Know What You Did October 26****th**

_Smack! Pucker! Squish!_

The noises were sickening. He had been watching them in the car for what seemed like hours now. Ever since they had pulled up and parked, he had been watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Its not like they didn't see this coming, it was less than a week to Halloween for God's sake! Everyone knows that if a killer, predator, creature of the night or otherwise is going to attack, now would be the time!

Pulling the weapon out from under his coat, he slowly stalked forward. There was no need to pull up his hood, it wasn't like they'd be able to see him anyways unless he chose to let them; and it was obvious that these two were the last ones he wanted to reveal his true self to.

The closer he got, the louder their love-fest became to his very sensitive ears. There was no doubt in his mind that if she sucked any harder, her decrepit boyfriend would be short a face.

Taking this as his chance, he bolted up from behind and took a flying jump, landing lithely on the hood of the car.

They would never know what hit them…

Inside the car, Mike and Jessica continued to make out like there was no tomorrow. Of course, Mike still wasn't very fond of the bubbly brunette who was currently trying to rid him of his shirt, but he had decided that she would have to do until Bella would see the light.

All of a sudden, a loud scratching sound could be heard from right above. Pulling back from the lust hungry monster in front of him, he stared ruefully up at the roof of his car.

"Mike!" Jessica whined, trying to recapture his lips. "What's wrong with you? Weren't you enjoying this?"

"Jessica," Mike said in a deathly quiet voice. "Whatever you do, don't make a sound."

"Bu-"

_Scratch!_

"What the hell was that?" Jessica squealed as she attached herself to Mike for protection.

"I have no idea," He whispered, "But there is no doubt in my mind that we shouldn't stick around to find out."

Understanding, Jessica moved back into her own seat and gripped the sides with her hand, ignoring the seatbelt completely. The designated driver didn't bother with the protection belt either as he turned the key. Instead of the steady purr of the engine, all that met their ears was a small grinding noise.

His eyes widening, he tried again.

The engine didn't even grind this time.

Gulping, he sat back in his seat and stared at Jessica.

"What? Mike, why aren't we going?"

"There's something wrong with the engine."

"Please, don't go out there and fix it," Jessica pleaded.

"I have to. How else are we going to get out of here?"

"I have a cell phone!" She exclaimed as she produced the small silver phone from her purse on the floor. "No signal…" She trailed off as she stared at the screen.

"Well then, it looks like fixing the car is our only option." Mike decided as he opened his door and stepped out. In a flash, Jessica was at his side.

Before either of them got around to the engine hood, a silver glint caught Mike's eye. Turning slowly around, he screamed at the sight. Although there was no trace of anything shiny anymore, there, dug carved into the roof of his car, was the words:

"I know what you did October 26th." Jessica read aloud.

"It's the 27th." Mike stated blandly, staring at the message again.

"Oh! A note!" Jessica said, pointing to the trunk hood. "I didn't notice that a minute ago…" Swiftly, she unfolded it and read, "I know what you did October 27th."

Scratch!

Looking nervously at each other, they turned their gazes towards the surrounding forest path. Sticking out of a tall birch tree, was a glinting metal hook.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They both screamed as they bolted off back down the path the way they came, both scrambling for the lead.

As soon as the two of them were out of sight, Emmett stepped out from behind the tree and pulled the hook back easily. Tucking it back under his coat, he began to run through the trees mumbling, "Curse Jasper for telling me that it was the 26th."


	30. I Have Candy

**A/N: This is dedicatd to Kiss Me Like You Mean It who wanted to see Rosalie with a bunch of agravated trick-or-treaters. Read and review? Enjoy! **

**Dicalimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**I Have Candy**

"Trick or treat!"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Miss, we just want som-"

"Do you no the meaning of the word no?"

"Very well, but that doesn't justify why you're doing thi-"

"Good bye." Rosalie said with a tone of finality as she shut the door on the group of pint-sized trick-or-treaters. Turning around swiftly, she pressed her back against the cold wood, spreading her arms out in a sort of barricade against the frame.

Flickering her gaze over to the bowl full of candy, she narrowed her eyes in disgust.

Sighing, she muttered, "Every year. When will thy learn?"

After taking care to lock the door, she grabbed the bowl of candy and danced sprightly upstairs towards her brother's room.

"Oh, Bella!" She called out loud enough for Bella to hear. "I have candy!"


	31. Too Close For Comfort

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to xxbitemexx who (by word of mouth through her sister) had requested a sort of sequel to the chapter _A Whiter Shade Of Pale_. Thanks to all of you reviewers, I'm almost at 200! So please, kep reading and reviewing, but most of all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Too Close For Comfort**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm scared."

"You're kidding."

There was no reply.

"Bella, are you serious? You face vampires, werewolves and life threatening situations everyday and you're scared of _this_?" Edward stressed as he moved his hand the little amount that he could, attempting to gesture at the surrounding darkness.

"Well, I've never told you this but I'm kind of claustrophobic." Bella admitted.

"Oh." Edward said, a look of realization planting itself upon his perfect features.

"Yeah, and these stuffy costumes aren't really helping that problem much." Bella stated, referring to their old Romanian-esque clothing from centuries ago that Alice had bought for them at an antique costume shop.

"Well, perhaps I can alleviate your thoughts a little." Edward purred as he attempted to shift slightly so he could reach Bella's lips.

Unfortunately, their close confines prevented practically anything other than holding hands.

"Grrr." Edward growled slightly, being immensely agitated at the lack of room.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"What, not twenty?"

"Edward…"

"Alright," Edward surrendered. "What do you wish to know?"

"Why are we in a coffin?"

Edward chuckled slightly at the sudden question, also wondering why Bella had taken so long to ask it.

"Well, I thought that the right place for Dracula and one of his brides would be in a coffin, where they could be close… And alone."

"Close, yes. Alone, yes. Comfortable? No." Bella replied shortly.

"Well, that, and so Alice couldn't attack us with any more make-up."


	32. Cloned

**A/N: Sorry for the breif hiatus (such as one day without updating), I wasn't at home at I didn't have my notebook of requests or chapter ideas. Well, I'm back now, so expect the updates to keep coming in! I've hit 200 reviews! Thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers! This chapter goes out to I Luv Carlisle And Edward who gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Cloned**

"What in the hell…?" Alice's voice trailed off as she passed by a very bad rendition of her spouse on the way to the cafeteria. Turning around quickly, she lets her eyes follow the would-be Jasper Hale, only to realize that it was none other than Mike Newton.

Mike was trying to look suave letting his normally spiky hair fall into a soft halo. He was dressed all in various shades of red, attempting to imitate Jasper's style. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't working.

Shaking her head in bewilderment, she turned back towards the cafeteria only to be confronted with Emmett, a scared look settled on his face.

"Alice! You'll never believe what I just saw!" He exclaimed as he stared expectantly at his sister.

"Please don't say it was someone dressed up as Jasper…"

"Jasper? What are you talking about? A fake Rosalie came up to me and started flirting! It wasn't her Alice, I'm telling you! I'm pretty sure it was that Lauren girl… you know? The one with the blonde hair?"

Alice nodded hesitantly, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Yeah, well she was dressed exactly like rose would usually dress, and her hair was pin strait just like Rosalie's too. Only, it wasn't her!"

"Okay, there has to be a logical explanation for all of this-"

"Alice! Emmett! You'll never believe what I just saw!" Jasper cried as he bounded up to them.

"Let me guess, someone attempting to look like one of us, am I right?" Alice quipped.

"Yes!" Jasper yelled as he glanced over his shoulder nervously. "I could've sworn I just saw Edward, but no! It was just someone who looked like him! Like they were his clone or something."

"Okay, something weird is goin-" Emmett began but got cut off by an exuberant Rosalie.

"Oh my Carlisle! Guess what I just saw!"

"Someone dressed like Alice?" Emmett attempted, having a good idea that she was about to say something along those lines.

"No! Someone dressed like you! They even had your hair!" Rosalie declared.

"Guys You'll never believe what I just saw!" Edward shouted as he ran up with Bella in tow.

"A Cullen or hale clone?" The others chorused.

"Whoa, and I thought I was the mind reader…" He trailed off as he stared at his siblings. "Anyways, we just came out of the English building on our way to the cafeteria when we saw almost an exact copy of Alice! The only difference was the eye color, the height, and that they had this really cheesy pale make-up on."

"Okay, so I wasn't going crazy," Emmett clarified. "There is, indeed, copies of each of us around the school."

"It would appear so." Jasper added.

"Okay, I say we just go to the cafeteria and forget all about this." Edward said calmly.

Everyone agreed before the six headed off to the cafeteria. However, once they were all through the doorway, they were met with the weirdest sight any of them had ever witnessed. All around them were multiple Alices, Emmetts, Rosalies, Jaspers, and Edwards. All of them unique in their own certain way but all of them freaky to the extreme.

"What-" Rosalie began.

"On-" Emmett said.

"Earth..." Jasper finished.

"This can't be!" Edward stated, flabbergasted.

"Why are there so many of us?" Alice shrieked.

"Umm, Edward?" Bella piped up as she tugged on his hand.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked as he turned his eyes to meet hers.

"I think I know why there are so many of you."

At this, all of the Cullen children turned to stare at her.

"And?" Emmett questioned impatiently.

"It's Halloween." Bella noted as if it were obvious. "We're all dressed up in costumes, and so are all of them. Only, they chose a different inspiration than ghosts or ghouls…"

Glancing down at his own costume, Emmett muttered, "What ever happened to being something normal like a pirate?"

"Or a devil?" Jasper put in as he gripped his pitchfork tightly.

"A nurse?" Rosalie wondered as she straightened her hat.

"What about a French maid?" Alice murmured brandishing her feather duster.

"A skeleton?" Edward whispered as he twirled his black glove patterned with stark white bones.

"How about a poodle girl?" Bella sighed as she glanced down at her puffy pink skirt.

"Well," Alice said as she smiled uneasily at her siblings and Bella.. "This will be one Halloween I'm sure none of us will ever forget."


	33. To Read Or Not To Read

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my Advanced English teacher who told my class about a magazine cart that a worker pushed through the hospital to the patients rooms. I, having been in the hospital many times in my life if not for me than for one of my family members, knows positively that no such cart exists. This is also dedicated to Eleen who dubbed it the 'haunted magazine cart' during an assembly on Friday for malaria and diseases in Africa, as well as unicef in between playing 'natural disaster'. Also, I will not be taking any more requests now until I finish offthe ones that I have recieved and the original ideas I myself have. They should do me up until Halloween. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**To Read Or Not To Read**

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he gently ran his hand over Bella's broken collarbone with extreme care not to press any harder than the gaze of a butterfly's wing.

"Better. I think I should be able to go home tomorrow." Bella said shakily as she reveled in the icy touch of Edward's boreal skin against hers.

"Tomorrow? Bella, Carlisle never even got the brace on you yet."

"Hey, it's wishful thinking." Bella smiled.

"Do you want anything?" Edward questioned, thinking that after a good six hours in a hospital bed, Bella must be bored out of her mind. "A snack? A book?"

"A kiss?" Bella prompted, looking as innocent as she could.

Grinning, Edward said "Alright. That last one is easy enough to supply."

Leaning down, he mistily kissed the fracture his beloved had gained from getting tangled up in pumpkin lights and falling down her front steps.

After pulling away, Edward glanced over to her bed table, noticing that the only book she had with her was her battered old copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to get you a book? That one you're reading is getting pretty worn out. Not to mention old, tattered, and boring."

"No, Edward. I'm fine. Besides, one of my nurses said that there is a magazine cart that comes around to all of the rooms."

"Magazine cart?" Bella nodded. "I don't remember Carlisle mentioning anything about a magazine cart."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the was a strange squeaking sound. Flicking his gaze towards the door, Edward stared in astonishment as a solitary nurse's cart stacked high with magazines rolled on by the room with no one pushing it.

Once it was out of sight, he turned back towards Bella to see that her eyes were open wide with shock. Obviously, he was not crazy. There had to be a plausible explanation for this, didn't there?

"You just saw that, right?" Bella whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah." Edward agreed as he watched her blink a couple of times before looking up at him.

"You don't suppose…"

"A haunted magazine cart? I doubt it." Edward said. As an after thought, he added, "However, just in case both of us haven't gone mad, I'm going to talk to Carlisle when he comes to check up on you about moving you to our place and letting you heal there."

"That's fine by me."


	34. Count Cullen

**A/N: This lovely chapter is dedicated to Pyromaniac-Girl who has given me some of my most interesting requests, and also who wanted the return of Count Batula (he made an appearance in one of my other halloween fics called _The Love Lair_). Read and review? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do, however, own Count Batula.**

**

* * *

**

**Count Cullen**

"Emmett, why do you insist on keeping that thing around?" Edward asked as he glared at the vampire bat that was sitting on his brother's shoulder.

"Edward! He has a name, and it isn't 'thing'." Emmett cried out, abashed as to why his eldest sibling would not take it into consideration that the little bat was his pet, and friend.

"Oh? Well then, what title have you bestowed on _him_?"

"Count Batula."

"Gah! Emmett!" Edward exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air. "I should have known. Every Halloween since you've been with us, you've collected stray vampire bats, claiming that they were your pets and giving them ridiculous names."

"They are not ridiculous!"

"If I recall correctly last year it was 'Dracula'."

"A perfectly good name for a vampire bat."

"No! It isn't! What you're doing is a disgrace to the term 'vampire'!"

"Edward!"

"No, Emmett! This is enough. Either you get that thing out of here or I'm going to rip its head off and feed it to one of the dogs for a snack!"

Growling, Emmett stood up from the couch, Count Batula sitting steadily on his shoulder.

"Edward," He began, "Count Batula will not sit here and listen to your petty little insinuations any more! We're leaving!"

With that, Emmett stormed off out through the kitchen only to come back a few seconds later muttering a swift 'wrong way' before he strode over to the stairs, whispering to his 'friend' all the way.

"Don't worry, Count Batula, Count Cullen won't let mean old Edward hurt you."

"Count Cullen?" Edward sighed as he moved from the chair he was occupying to the now empty couch and stretched out like a cat. "Just wait until Rosalie gets jealous of that thing, no kisses for a week should teach him not to bring home strays…"


	35. Exit

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Shadows de la Nuit who wanted to see the Cullens in a haunted house where people attempt to scare people. I decided to put my three favorite Cullens, Alice, Edward, and Emmett into the situation. Read and review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Exit**

"This is lame."

"Oh yeah."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Why do you think?"

"Alice will hurt us if we don't?"

"You got it."

"Guys! Hurry up! I'm like, two rooms ahead of you!" Alice called out in the darkness from up ahead.

"Do we have to find her?" Emmett asked his brother as he stared at the person in the mummy costume to his right who had jumped out of an Egyptian tomb less than five minutes prior, trying to scare him.

"Yes. If we don't she'll tell the rest of the family that we're chickens for not finishing the haunted house." Edward deadpanned as he started his trek again, taking the lead in front of Emmett.

"Hey, why are we the only two that came, anyways? What about Jasper and Rosalie? Or Esme and Carlisle?"

"Esme and Carlisle didn't come because they're busy digging the old decorations out of the basement for tomorrow night, and Jasper and Rosalie probably knew this was going to be stupid and garish."

"Point taken."

After a few meters, Edward groaned in frustration.

"Urgh! Where is she? There's only so much more of this I can take!" He cried as he tactfully sidestepped a pair of people dressed in black who had attempted to grab his ankles.

"Edward," Emmett ventured as he ducked under a fake spider.

"What?"

"Look up ahead."

The two focused their honey colored eyes on a bright red sigh hanging from the ceiling. The single word lit up was the one they both direly wished to see: "Exit".

"It's not the real exit, " Emmett declared as he stared at the ominous hallway ahead of him.

"No, it's the one for people who are too scared to continue." Edward stated dully.

"No to the question: what's worse? Alice tormenting us for all eternity even though we know the truth, or putting up with even two more minutes of torture in this cheap tourist trap for the holiday? Which one to choose?"

The two looked as each other for less than a second before crying out "The Exit!", both bolting towards it full tilt.


	36. More Luscious Than The Sweetest Claret

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to EdwardLover44 who wanted this idea to get out in the open to thte public. Bella and blood? What will ensue? Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.****

* * *

**

**More Luscious Than The Sweetest Claret**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What does blood taste like?"

"What?" Edward spluttered, caught off guard by Bella's sudden question.

"What does blood taste like?" She repeated as she sat up on his couch, watching his still form over by the glass wall of his room.

"I don't have to answer that."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, I heard you, but why won't you answer it?"

"I don't want you to know."

"Edwar-"

"I have the right to remain silent."

"But Edwa-"

"No, Bella. I refuse to tell you." Edward cut her off again. "Shouldn't you already know, anyways? I'm sure with your many injuries, you managed to bite your lip once or twice."

"Actually, no." Bella answered simply as she watched him turn around to face her, his molten eyes meeting her deep cocoa ones.

"Have you ever sucked the blood out of a cut?"

"Nope."

"You're serious?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. You're definitely not like other teenagers, Bella."

"So I've been told." Bella pouted as she laid back down and folded her arms across her chest.

"Bella?" Edward said as she moved towards her.

Instead of answering, she just turned her back towards him.

"Bella, come on."

Still no response.

"If you really want, I could go and dig into Alice's Halloween make-up and bring you a tube of fake blood to drink."

"Not funny."

"You're probably right. Who knows what chemicals are in that stuff?" Edward replied. As a dangerous afterthought, Edward said, "Do you really want to find out?"

Turning around to face him, Bella nodded silently.

Sighing, Edward disappeared but was back in a flash with a small sewing needle in his hand. Bella stuck out her finger willingly.

"This may hurt a little." Edward warned as he knelt down to her level.

Holding her breath, Bella closed her eyes as Edward pricked her finger swiftly.

"There." Edward said as she opened her eyes again, taking notice to a small red drop on the tip of her middle finger. "Be quick about it before you faint." He said.

Raising her finger to her lips, Bella let her tongue flick out and dip into the ruby liquid. To her complete and utter surprise, it didn't taste vile and rusty, but it sure wasn't a delicacy either. It was just plain and almost banal. It had to be the blandest thing she had ever tasted.

"Well?" Edward asked as he pulled a band aid out of his pocket and wrapped it around her finger. "What do you think?"

"I think you taste better." Bella noted as she swiftly dove in for a kiss.

When she pulled away, Edward smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that. It's not every day that I'm told I taste more luscious than the sweetest claret."


	37. Only On Fright Night

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to... Well, actually I forget who this is dedicated to because I made a mistake and put your review into my review folder instead of leaving it in my inbo. Sorry! If you recognize Ding Dong Ditch as your request, please review and I'll plug you in my next chapter. So sorry! Please read and review, it'd be super neat if I hit 300 reviews before Halloween hint hint! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Only On Fright Night**

_Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming!" An all to familiar voice called from inside the bright yellow house.

"Quick!" Rosalie instructed as she tossed a mask to Jasper. "Run!"

In a flash, they were on the other side of the road knocking on someone's door and saying trick-or-treat.

Back on the other side of the street, Mike Newton emerged out of the yellow house, looking absolutely ludicrous in a wizard's costume.

Realizing that there was no one on his doorstep, he looked up and down the street. Shrugging, he turned around and moved back into the house.

As soon as the door was shut, Rosalie and Jasper were back on the doorstep.

"Okay, you do it this time." She whispered as she jumped off of the doorstep and into some bushes by the walkway.

Raising his hand, Jasper swiftly pressed the doorbell before joining his sister in the undergrowth.

_Ding Dong!_

Seconds later, Mike was on the step again. Looking vaguely annoyed when he realized that once again there was no one at his door, he glared out into the night before stomping back inside.

In the bushes, Rosalie and Jasper were trying hard not to laugh.

"One last time?" Jasper suggested as he pointed towards the house.

"You know it." Rosalie smiled as she jumped out of the brush and ran up the steps.

_Ding Dong!_

She was about to flee the scene when Jasper came up beside her.

"Wait," He began, "Let him see us this time."

"What? I'm not sticking around so that moronic fig bar can se-"

"No! I mean when he's just about to the door, run away at human speed. Besides, he won't be able to identify us, we've got our masks!" Jasper claimed as he gestured to his skull mask and Rosalie's butterfly one.

Just as he finished his explanation, they could hear footsteps approaching and angry grumblings coming form the occupant.

Just as the lock clicked, Rosalie yelled "Now!", causing Jasper to grab her hand and run down the steps at a half-decent human speed.

"I swear, if there's no one out here some heads are going to roll…" Mike muttered as he flung open the door, just in time to see two cloaked figures reach the end of his walkway. One of them looked over their shoulder before taking off with the other one down the street, dodging trick-or-treats as they went.

"Hey!" Mike called as he brandished his plastic wand. "Stop! I know it was you! Come back and face me like a man!"

Being annoyed by the wizard's incessant screaming, a child dressed as a cowboy reached into his bag, took out a can of soda, shook it, and threw it at Mike. Unfortunately for him, it hit the ground right in front of him, causing the air-tight can to explode, sending grape soda everywhere.

"Hey! What in the hell…?" Mike cried as he got sprayed with the sticky liquid.

When all of the sugary substance was out, and Mike deemed that the cowboy was too far away to hit with a box of mini chocolate bars, Mike growled and headed back into his living room, retiring, sticky costume and all, onto the couch.

"Only on Fright Night…"


	38. Lips As Red As The Rose

**A/N: This is posted as a modifed non-Hallowen fic under the title Skin As White As Snow. Also, this is dedicated to Eleen who wanted a sequel to the chapter None Of Your Business. You see, Eleen? It's not what you thought... Oh, and just a reminder, I am not taking any more requests. Read and review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Snow White or Prince Charming.**

**

* * *

**

**Lips As Red As The Rose**

"Close your eyes…" Edward whispered into Bella ear as she complied. "Slow your breathing…"

"That's kind of hard with you around, you know." Bella said as a lithe smile graced her features.

"Just try." Edward said, his voice sounding like liquid velvet.

Wanting to please him, Bella tried her very best to slow her breathing down to the bare minimum, causing her chest barely to rise or fall.

"Good." Edward continued as he placed his hand lightly over her sternum, his fingertips gently grazing the pale skin that was exposed right above the swooping neckline of her dress.

Smoothly, Edward let out a boreal breath, causing his angel to shiver slightly from the sudden cold.

"Edward?" She asked once the icy feeling subsided.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why this?"

"Why what, my love?"

"Why these costumes, this setting, this evening? Why bother at all?" She sighed as she let her eyes flutter open. "It's Halloween, Edward. You've managed to turn the most frightening night of the year into the most romantic night of my life. Why?"

"Why, Bella?" Edward murmured as he reached up to adjust the ruby colored ribbon in her hair.

Bella nodded in anticipation, waiting for him to go on.

"Because you're worth it." Edward smiled stunningly as he ran his hand through her dark hair, spreading it out into a cocoa wave on the satin pillow and lining of the glass coffin she was currently laid to rest in.

"Hair as black as ebony." Bella smirked as she recited from one of her favorite childhood fairytales.

"Skin as white as winter's snow." Edward added as he moved his hand to her cheek, letting his thumb dance along her bottom lip.

"Cheeks as pink as a virgin's first blush." She sibilated as her own cheeks were covered in a delightful flushed color.

"Lips as red as the rose." Edward finished as he lowered himself down so his face was almost touching hers.

Just before his lips could claim hers, Bella said, "But Edward, I'm not captured by sleep and poison."

"Ah, but Bella, the night is still young. Also, considering the date to be the 31st, I don't want to take any chances."

"So you're saying that I should let my prince break the spell before it has even began?"

"My dear, that is exactly what I'm saying." Edward muttered huskily as he closed the gap between them, forever biding him and his princess into eternal bliss.


	39. Lost

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Edwardismypassion who wanted to see Edward and Bella in a corn maze. Read and review? Perhaps I could have 250 reviews by the time I come home from school today...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Lost**

"Bella! We're lost again!"

"So? It's a corn maze, we're supposed to get lost."

"Actually, we're supposed to be able to get out! If you would just let me check into the minds of some of the other people in here we'd be out of here in two minutes."

"You know what, Edward? You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes. The point of a corn maze is to go in, and get out… By yourself." With that as her final remark, Bella stopped off down the path to her right.

Deciding that it was best to let her cool off for a little while, Edward sat down in the center of the picnic table that was placed strategically in the middle of a seven path cross. Directing his warm eyes on the path, he stared out at the cornstalks before him.

One hour later.

Bella trudged glumly but determinedly out of the final path of the seven for the second or third time. All she knew was that every single way she went, there had been a dead end, and every single time she came back, Edward was still sitting on the picnic table, grinning smugly at her as he watched her struggle into another one.

Edward, not having switched out of his earlier position, was fast on his feet, catching her just before she plummeted towards the ground out of fatigue.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked carefully as he sat down on the picnic table bench and cradled her close to his chest.

"Yes. Just a little… Dizzy And lost." Bella managed to get out.

"Are you finally done being stubborn?" Edward asked curiously.

"There's no way out of this thing! I've been down every path multiple times and they're all dead ends! The only way left is the way we came!"

Edward smiled as a look of realization fell onto her face.

"You're serious?" Bella cried out in exasperation. "I spent the last hour running through the impending corn stalks of doom while all along you knew the way out?"

"No, I didn't know the way out right away, but I was able to pick the brains of everyone who passed by and I think that I have a good Idea where the exit is." Edward replied as he stood up, keeping her close.

"Edward, you don't have to carry me. I'll walk."

"Bella, you almost fainted when you emerged from the maze just a minute ago, I think it'd be better not to walk for awhile.

Feeling like a baby in his arms, Bella decided to compromise, "Can I get on your back?"

"Sure." Edward swung her around, allowing her to latch her legs around his waist.

Without looking back at the dreaded intersection, Edward began their trek back down the path they came, towards the exit.


	40. Seven Days

**A/N: I am sorry for the lack of updates yesterday, I have a massive English project due Thursday and I'm not done. I actually hsould be working on that now since I did take the day off of school to finish it, but I needed an update since I didn't get one up earlier this morning. As soon as this bloody thing is done, the updates will come rolling in. I promise! This chapter is dedicated to Fireglass who wanted a chapter where Edward and Bella watch _The Ring_. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own The Ring.**

**

* * *

**

**Seven Days**

"_Seven days…" _The words crackled out of the speakers, causing Bella to squirm closer to Edward.

He chuckled under his breath at her antics.

"Bella?"

"What?" She asked, turning her eyes all too willingly away from the television.

"I'm just going to tell you this now, hopefully to ease your mind a little," Edward began as he filled his voice with sincerity. "No freaky little girl who was drowned in a well is going to pop out of the screen and try to kill you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Bella muttered.

Realizing what she meant, Edward let out a boisterous laugh.

"Bella, please tell me you're not talking about _me_." She nodded, embarrassed. "Bella, honey, I'm already dead."

She opened her mouth to respond just as Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought." He said as he reached into his pocket and produced the small silver phone in his right hand. "Hello." He said as he put it to his ear.

"Seven days…" The voice on the other end hissed.

"What in the…?" Edward murmured as the dial tone went off, signaling that the person on the other end had hung up. Flicking his eyes up to the television briefly, he stared ruefully at the gruesome body of the girl in the closet.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, staring at him in anticipation.

"Seven days…" A voice said right next to her ear.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, jumping about a foot in the air.

Luckily, Edward caught her before she could fall off of the couch.

Adverting his gaze, he noticed Rosalie standing behind the couch, grinning like mad.

"Rosalie!" He exclaimed, anger coating his tone. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Before she could answer, his phone rung again.

"Hello? You'd better not hang up on me again!" He managed to get out before the caller could say a word.

"Seven days…"

"Don't even think about hitting the little red phone button!" Edward warned.

"Ah, come on bro! Turn around!" An all too familiar voice said.

Turning around, Edward saw Emmett's smiling face outside of the glass wall.

"It was just too easy! I mean, it's so close to Halloween and all I just thou-" Edward hung up on him before he could finish.

"Mental note," Edward said, glaring at Rosalie. "Ask Esme if it is alright to turn the television around so the screen isn't exposed to the world outside of the house."


	41. Ghost Ship

**A/N: This is dedicated to someone, but I forget who because I moved the review from my inbox. If you requested the ghost ship chapter, please write me and I'll plug you in a later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Ghost Ship**

"I don't see anything."

"That's because it's not 9:41 yet."

"9:41?"

"That's the time it appears."

"At 9:41..."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Why then? Why wouldn't it be an even time, like ten o'clock? Or midnight? That would be creepier."

"Bella! Would you just stop it!" Jacob cried as he stood on the edge of the shore. "Look, the tale says that the ship comes around at 9:41 because that's the time it sunk. No earlier, no later."

"Well, according to my watch, it's 9:40 right now. If I don't see an eerie looking ghost ship in one minute, I'm heading home. Charlie will be wondering where I am." Bella replied nonchalantly.

"No he won't, he never worries when I'm the on you're with," Jacob grinned knowing that if his best friend was out with her vampire-boyfriend, it would be a different story.

"Whatever. The point is that-"

"Hey! Look!" Jacob cut her off as he pointed out at the water.

Surely enough, a ship was out on the horizon, moving quickly towards the shore. As it got closer however, Bella could tell that the ship's body was solid, not the scary translucent fog that a ghostly one would be.

"Ghost ship my crow…" Bella muttered as she cast a glance down at her watch. "Jacob, it's 9:43 and I haven't see a ghost ship. I'm leaving."

"But Bella! It's right there, don't' you see it!" Jacob called at her retreating back.

"It's a ship Jacob! Not a ghost ship!" Bella cried back as she continued up the beach.

"But-"

"Good-bye Jake."

Pouting slightly, Jacob turned back to look out at the water. Sure enough, the ship was now a think foggy mass, floating silently along the shallower waters or First Beach.

"Oh, so now you're a ghost ship!" He whined as he watched the impending figure fade out into the dark night.


	42. A Case Of Mistaken Holiday

**A/N: Just a little chapter with mentions of one of my favorite movies. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own The Nutcraker.**

**

* * *

**

**A Case Of Mistaken Holiday**

**_"The spell you broke, on your head falls. You shall crack nuts, Prince of the Dolls."_**

**_- The Mouse Queen_**

_DoDo-Do-Do-Do-Do-DoDoDo-DoDoDo-DoDoDo-DoDo-DoDo-Do_

Rosalie's ears perked as she listened to the strange music fill the air. It was an odd but familiar tune that played out in a hauntingly beautiful way.

Deciding that manning the door with candy for the trick-or-treaters wasn't half as important as satisfying her curiosity, she meandering over to the piano, half expecting to find her bronze haired brother sitting at it, playing the tune for Bella.

To her immense disappointment, the baby grande's bench was empty and the keys were still.

Continuing her trek, she checked all of the rooms on the bottom floor, only to find them all deprived of people. Sighing, she expanded her exploration.

She steps were completely silent as she made her way up the stairs and down the hall. Oddly enough, no one seemed to be in their right rooms. When she finally reached the end of the hall, she looked into Edward's room to see him, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett all standing before the glass wall, and looking out at something down below.

Speeding over to them, Rosalie stood behind Esme and looked over her shoulder.

"So, what're we all looking at?" She asked, still not seeing anything.

"We're not looking at anything, Rose. We're listening to the music." Emmett said as she smiled shortly at her.

"Music?" She said, quirking her perfectly groomed eyebrow, still being able to hear that familiar tune. "Well, where might it be coming from if I were so bold as to ask?"

"Over in the forest, where Jasper took Alice." Edward replied absentmindedly. "I seriously never knew he could play like that…" He whispered as an after thought.

"That's Jasper out there?"

"Indeed, it is." Carlisle replied.

"Well, this calls for further investigation."

"Now, Rosalie, don't you think you should give them a little priva-"

"Well, I got to go!" She chirped, cutting Emmett off. "Man the door for me Edward?" She called as she shot out of the room, down the hall, and off towards the forest, not giving him time to answer.

Sure enough, as she got closer to the stream, the music grew louder. Soon, she was at the edge of the clearing. She could see Alice, sitting with her back against a tree, watching Jasper, who stood a couple meters away, softly blowing into a shiny silver flute.

After just a couple of notes, it hit her. The song was one she knew, and knew it well she did: _The Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairies_.

With Emmett's favorite Christmas movie being _The Nutcracker_, she had heard that song many times. But why was Jasper playing it now? It was still two months until the holiday season.

Stepping forward, she cleared her throat to make herself known.

"The flute Jasper? I never knew you played." She cooed as she entered the clearing.

"Hey Rosalie," Alice said dreamily from her place on the cold grass. "Isn't he wonderful?" She swooned.

"Wonderful? Alice, he's playing Christmas music on Halloween."

"So?" Jasper said as he dropped to the forest floor. "It's Alice's favorite song, and I wanted to do something special for her."

"Special isn't disturbing the rest of the members of the house-hold plus one with off season carols." Rosalie retorted.

"It's not a carol."

"Well, could you at least try and make it sound more haunting?"

"No."

Getting aggravated with the conflict she began, Rosalie strode over to her brother and fell to his eye lever.

"The song you play, on your head drops. You shall cry murder, Prince of the Flops!" Rosalie chanted as she grabbed the flute out of his hand and hit him harder than need be, although still playfully, over the head with it.

"Ouch!" Jasper screamed as he rubbed his head, knowing that if he were still human, a bruise or a welt would be forming.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled after the blonde haired beauty who was laughing sprightly as she glided off into the forest.


	43. Your Wish Is My Command

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Queen Of Death And Vampires who of which I dedicated my earlier gothic chapter to, but I failed to put in certain adornments which I would have liked to have added, but didn't at the time. I figured this would be a good time to show off a little more of Edward's 'dark side', as well as some of Bella's. Also, a warning for my readers, most ofthe remaining chapters will contain fluff in high amounts and/or concentrations. However, the finale (to be posted Halloween night) will be strictly humor with only a dash of fluff, although my usual morning chapter will probably be full of it. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Your Wish Is My Command**

"Isn't this peaceful?"

"It sure it."

"Just look at all the stars."

"I see them."

"You don't sound very enthused."

"You outshine them by far."

"You really shouldn't be saying things like that, you might make me slide down. Also, considering there's a pile of gravel at the bottom, I don't think my acquaintance with it would get on too well."

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't let you fall." Edward promised s he rested his head on her shoulder, turning his bright eyes on her.

A feeling of rhapsody flushed through her as she stared into his molten eyes, currently surrounded by smoky shades of grey and black. His face looked paler than usual against the foggy make-up lighting up his golden eyes. A simple shimmering ring hung from his left eyebrow, glittering under the glow of the stars. Another matching one hung from the dead center his bottom lip, while a set of five more studs and rings ran up his right ear.

Of course they could never be there permanently, they were only clip-ons after all, but Bella didn't care. The way his striking bronze hair got tangled with the one on his eyebrow was almost too much for her to take. The simple silver cross that hung around his neck was entirely ethereal against his black t-shirt that was branded with the name of a band she had never heard of.

Letting her eyes fall down to his arm, she smiled lightly at the tattoo that he had applied earlier on that evening with what had to be more than three black pens. A consistent band of spikes, barbed wire, and haunting hearts encircled his bicep, the ends being attacked together with the spidery words 'Eternally Edward & Bella'.

"You look breathtaking." She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

Much to her dismay, Edward pulled back way too soon.

"I could say the same for you." He said huskily as he eyes her edgy appearance.

Like him, Bella had sported an ensemble of black clothing. Everything from her sheer waisted top to her sneakers were the darkest shade of ebony. A lace choker clung to her neck while plastic spiders hung on metal webs that dangled form her ears. A thick band of eye-liner was under each of her lash lines, while her lips were colored the shade of blood. An ebony ribbon held the top part of her hair back, causing only moon beams to frame her heart-shaped face.

"You know," Edward began as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "To anyone who doesn't know us, we're probably quite the sight."

"Ah, yes." Bella replied as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "Criminals of the night, we are."

"I'm not a criminal, but you however…" Edward teased as he let his voice trail off.

"How am I a criminal?" Bella asked, almost indignantly.

"You stole my heart."

"Well the, that counts for you as well."

"I'm dreadfully sorry. Would you be so kind as to forgive me?"

"But of course. For a small price, that is."

"Anything you want, my gothic paragon."

"Well, I actually have more than one request." Bella stated as she twisted slight to face him better.

"How many?"

"Three."

"Three wishes, huh?" Edward grinned, his razor-like teeth glinting in the night. "You're wish is my command."

"First: I want a kiss."

"Easily done." Edward claimed as he dove in for a passionate kiss. Although it didn't last as long as either of them would have liked, Bella had other things on her mind.

"Second: I want us to spend every Halloween like this. Just you and me, dressed like archaically charming lovers."

"Once again, easily done. As I told you before Bella, you can have whatever you want. Just say the word."

"Thirdly: I want…" Her voice dropped off.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want us to go down the slide together for the rest of the evening." She giggled childishly, and soon enough Edward joined in.

Keeping a tight hold on her waist, Edward hooked her legs around his before pushing off, causing the two to fly down the tall, metal slide from which they had been sitting on stargazing for the part hour or so.

As soon as they reached the bottom, Edward spun Bella around in his lap so she was facing him. As he ran his hand through her hair, she whispered, "Could we go again?"

Smirking, Edward replied "Your wish is my command."


	44. It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

**A/N: Earlier this morning I had a flashback to one of my old cassette tapes that was Lamb Chop's Halloween. We all remember Lamb Chop, right? Well, the story being told in this chapter is all that filled one side. For the record: my name is Aspen, not Alexa, not Claire, and not Molly. I do not live in Las Vegas, San Diego, New York, California, Alaska, Maine, or any other American place. I'm Canadian. Nothing more, nothing less. I just thought I'd get that straight so I stop getting crazy pm's that say nothing about my fics but ask me all of these ridiculous questions about my name and where I live. The aforementioned names and places have all been sent to me... This chapter is dedicated to the late Sherry Lewis (the lady from LC).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Lamb Chop.**

**

* * *

**

**It Was A Dark And Stormy Night**

It was a week before Halloween. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were sitting around a very small campfire out behind the big white that they called home. The sky was dark and cloudy, while sounds of thunder and bright flashes of lightning could be see off in the distance.

"Hey, Alice," Emmett began as he looked at his smallest sibling in anticipation. "Tell us a story."

"A scary story?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused childishly.

"Alright." Alice said, leaning forward. "It was a dark and stormy night. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were sitting around a very small campfire."

"Oh, I'm liking this already." Emmett grinned.

"Emmett, just shut up and let Alice tell her story." Rosalie scolded before turning her eyes back to Alice, telling her to go on.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yeah! So anyways, we were all sitting around a very small campfire. Suddenly, Emmett said, 'Alice, tell us a story'. So this is the story that Alice told." She cleared her throat a little before continuing. "It was a dark and stormy night. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were sitting around a very small campfire. Suddenly, Emmett said, 'Alice, tell us a story'. So this is the story that Alice told."

"Hold it!" Edward said before she could continue again. "You already said that."

"So?"

"So, you repeated the first segment of the story. Get into the plot already!"

"Fine! One plot coming up…" Alice grumbled. "It was a dark and stormy night. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were sitting around a very small cam-"

"Alice, " Jasper waged when she began repeating the same stanza yet again. "Edward's right. You already said this."

"But that's part of my story!"

"Alright, better question." Rosalie cut in. "Is it the _only_ part of your story?"

"No!" Alice exclaimed. "I'd actually be able to get this story going if you would all quit interrupting me!"

There was a collective grumble before the quieted down at looked at their anxious sister.

"Now," Alice began for what would be the final time, and she knew it. She had foreseen that this would happen, but she couldn't help annoying them… "It was a dark and stormy n-"

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Edward declared as he jumped off and ran towards the house.

"Me too." Rosalie said, following his lead.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Emmett called as he took off behind them.

"Don't leave me behind!" Jasper called before looking guiltily back at Alice over his shoulder. "Sorry Alice…"

"Fine be that way!" Alice cried at their retreating backs. "You'll never get to hear how my story ends now!"

Abruptly, a chorus of voices from the house reached her ears almost instantaneously: "We already know it three times over!"


	45. Haunted Hayride

**A/N: So, since there are only 5 more days left until Halloween, I'm going to post one chapter everyday, giving this fic a total of 50 Halloween mini-ficlets. And Halloween night sometime, will be the big finale! This chapter is dedicated to Elphaba EmeraldSkin who wanted a haunted hayride, and I would like to dedicate the chapter Only On Firght Night to Irish Ninja Chick who replied to my call for the brains behind the ding dong ditch. Perhaps I could hit 300 or more reviews by Halloween? Read and reiew? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Haunted Hayride**

"Boo!"

"That was stupid."

"You bet it was."

"I mean, it had to be bad if Bella didn't even get scared."

"Hey!"

"Emmett, Bella's not _that _much of a scardy cat!"

"Alice!"

"What did I say?"

"Blah!"

"Why did we even come on this thing?" Rosalie groaned as she glared at the person dressed in the goblin suit as his shriveled form disappeared as the wagon drove by.

"Because we had nothing better to do." Jasper replied as he stared out at the surrounding forest.

"Yes, but couldn't we have found something even a little more worthy of our time than a haunted hayride?" She scoffed the name of the activity.

"Well, I didn't hear you coming up with any ideas." Alice stated as she glared a sign hanging on a tree that said 'Beware'.

"Aw, come on guys! If we just gave this half a chance, it could be fun!" Emmett exclaimed as he leaded over the edge of the horse-drawn wagon, looking into the darkness for the next fright.

"Perhaps if you all just shut your traps, you'd have a better time." The driver said. He was dressed in an older style tuxedo and a top hat, taking extra care with the horse reins he held gently in his hands.

"Hey! We're the ones paying you to be taken out tonight! Do not contradict _any_ of us!" Alice cried out, clearly getting hysterical form the lack of scares.

"Alice, please don't scream at the driver." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders figuring he might as well get some pleasure out of this horrendous night before Halloween.

"Edward?" Bella began as she stared up at him, obviously just as bored as the rest of them.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can we leave now? This isn't much fun…"

"We have to wait until the ride is over, Bella. Unless you want to jump overboard and take the forest route back, we're staying." Edward noted sarcastically.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea…" Emmett trailed off, his eyes brightening.

"Emmett, don't even think about-"

But Edward's sentiment was too late. In a flash, Emmett jumped up from the pile of hay he had been sitting on and catapulted himself over the side on the wagon, landing as gracefully as a cat.

"Cool! I'm in!" Alice squealed as she followed him only seconds after.

"Um, kids? Don't you remember the rules?" The driver said, not bothering to look behind him. "I asked you to please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

"Yeah yeah," Jasper spat as he got up as well. "Don't rock the boat-"

"And enjoy the ride!" Rosalie finished as she jumped off behind her blonde brother.

"Guys! Come back! I was only joking!" Edward called after his siblings as they booted off into the forest.

Smiling, Bella glanced up at her boyfriend.

"Look on the bright side," She said, causing him to turn his molten eyes onto hers. "Now we have the whole wagon to ourselves."

Edward grinned at her realization. "Ah, privacy at last." He sighed as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, before looking back out to the impending gloom, waiting for the next cheap thrill.

The scares may be cheesy, and the driver may be mad, but as long as he spent the evening with her and her alone, he didn't really matter.


	46. Bulletproof

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I was out all day and I wasn't actually back home until today, when I got drug away for the entire morning and most of the afternoon, which upon returning home, i left again to work on a slasher CSI Halloween fic with Eleen. So, you're going to get 2 updates one day, but I'm not sure when. Probably not tonight though... This is dedicated to I Luv Carlisle And Edward for the idea upon which this chapter is based.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Bulletproof**

"Don't move a muscle!"

"Newton, drop the weapon."

"Make me, Cullen."

"Now."

"Never!"

"Mike, stop this!"

"Stay out of this, Bella! I don't want you getting hurt!" Mike and Edward chorused as they glared at each other.

"Mike, why are you here? Were you stalking us or something?" She persisted, attempting to sidle her way in front of Edward; she didn't get very far however, before he pushed her back behind him.

"Edward!"

"It's for your own protection, Bella."

"Yes, Bella. We wouldn't want you to scratch up your pretty face." Mike scoffed.

"A scratch? You're pointing a berretta at us and you're saying that it'll only be a scratch?" Edward cried as he stared at the gun in Mike's hand, glinting brightly under the light of the moon. "Newton, are you mad?"

"As a hatter." Mike replied, then added as an after thought, "And by the way, I'm pointing the gun at you, Cullen; not her."

"Good to know."

"One silver bullet will fix you right up…"

"Silver bullet?" Edward said disbelievingly.

Glancing upwards, he noticed through the trees of the park that the moon was indeed full.

"Oh, oh no." He groaned, irritated. "Please don't tell me that you think I'm a _werewolf_."

As a way of reply, Mike pulled a magazine out of his pocket, the tips of fifteen silver bullets shining in the darkness. Cocking the gun, he slid the cartridge back into his back pocket, smirking.

Even though the situation was far from funny, Bella couldn't help but let out a few giggles from behind Edward.

"No way do you think I'm a werewolf!" Edward continued to storm, completely insulted that someone would compare him in even the slightest way to a _dog_. Spreading his arms, he continued: "Newton, I think you forgot to take one little thing into account. It's a full moon… Do you see me transforming? No! As you can plainly see, I am not spouting thick black hair everywhere! My nail aren't growing into claws, my nose isn't transforming into a snout, my eyes aren't turning red, I don't walk on all fo-"

He stopped dead in the middle of his rant when a loud bang went off.

A gun shot.

Watching as the bullet moved towards him at slow motion, Edward let a smug smile work its way onto his flawless features. A cry came from behind him as Bella tried to fling herself forward, perhaps to block the bullet from hitting Edward. Unfortunately for her, Edward with his superhuman reflexes, was able to grab her wrist and throw her back behind him just before the bullet made contact with the place where his heart would have been if he were still human.

Who knew Michael Newton had such good aim?

Upon impact, the bullet bounced off his chest and ricocheted backwards, making a quick trip back to its shooter.

"Umph!" Mike exclaimed as the bullet collided with his sternum, knocking him to the ground.

"Mike!" Bella screamed as she stared at him from her hiding place behind her vampire boyfriend.

"Come on!" Edward declared as he ran over to a now nearly unconscious Mike.

"What?"

"Come on! We've got to get him to Carlisle!" Edward stated as he picked up Mike and flung him over his shoulder. "Head towards the Volvo!"

"We're taking him to the hospital?"

Edward just nodded.

"But what will happen when he becomes coherent?"

"If he becomes coherent…"

"Edward! Carlisle won't let him die, will he?"

"Not if he can help it. That's why we've got to get there, pronto."

"And what about your secret? Edward, Mike saw you get hit by a bullet and walk away without a scratch. He's obviously going to be suspicious." Bella noted, thinking about the welfare of her guardian angel.

"I'll just have Carlisle claim that they ran some tox screens and say that he was under the influence. Some vodka would make him crazy enough to shoot himself."

"But-"

"No buts, Bella! Take the keys and open the doors!" Edward said as he tossed her the keys.

Getting to work on the Volvo's locks, Bella muttered, "Mike Newton thinks he's so invincible that a bullet couldn't even kill him. Who does he think he is, Superman?"

"No." Edward grinned upon hearing her. "But me on the other hand…"

"Don't get cocky."


	47. My Vampire

**A/N: This chapter will make me completely caught up. One more chapter tonight, one tomorrow, and the finale on Wednesday wraps this up! Enjoy the last little bit. Will send cookies for reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**My Vampire**

"Aren't they cute?"

"I don't know…"

"Edward!"

"What?"

"How can you even contemplate that fact? Just look at them, they're precious!"

"I've seen cuter."

"What do you mean? There's nothing cuter than a group of little kids going trick-or-treating! I mean, have you even glanced at their costumes?" Bella cried, exasperated as she pointed at the group of children passing by. "You have to admit that the one dressed as Donatello from the Ninja Turtles is a pretty cool costume..."

"Bella," Edward sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I see no nicer costume than the one you're donning."

Glancing down at herself, Bella frowned.

"Edward, I think you may need to get your eyes checked. I'm not wearing a costume."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Of course you are."

"Fine then Edward, have it your way. I'm wearing a costume."

"Indeed."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What am I exactly?" She asked curiously.

"Why, you're my girlfriend." He answered matter-of-factly.

"A girlfriend isn't a costume, it's a position held."

"A position? Is it really that laborious being the significant other of a vampire?"

"As if. If you had it your way, I'd never lift a finger."

"Right you are, my dear." Edward replied, his eyes gleaming in the soft, subtle starlight. "What do you say that we head back to the house? I'm sure that Jasper has Alice occupied enough so that she won't pounce on us upon entering because we didn't wear costumes."

"But Edward, you're wearing a costume." Bella stated.

Smirking, Edward glanced down at her, in the process he released her shoulders and claimed her hand in his glacial one.

"What would that be?" He purred silkily, causing Bella to lose concentration for a moment.

When she was able to, she stared into his golden eyes and replied "Why, you're my vampire."

Chuckling, Edward repeated "_My_ vampire? Getting a little possessive aren't we, Bella?"

"With you, Edward? Always."


	48. Dirty Work

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Pyromaniac-Girl who gave me this idea. I'm sorry I won't be able to use your other idea! I only have 2 chapters left and frankly, I don't want it to outshine my finale! Lol. Read and review? Perhaps 350 reviews by the end ofthe finale? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any ofthe characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Dirty Work**

Jacob wandered aimlessly over to the cliff's edge, a thin fog rolling in around his shaking body.

_Why? _His thoughts shouted from deep in the dark recesses of his mind, _Why am I doing this? Is this what I really want? An easy way out from the turmoil that is my life?_

Almost unconsciously, he took a step closer to the vertex that had been the downfall of many cliff-divers past. The troubled waters down below raged in the tempest, a howling wind whistling against the snowy crests of the ever rising waves.

Sniffing in the salty air, Jacob, in a moment of despair, took yet another step.

_This is where she jumped… _He mused silently as he stared down at the jagged rocks below. _This is where Bella's life had almost ended. _

And it would have, if only she jumped a little more to the left. Her life would have been stolen by the tremulous ocean waters and the crooked stones that jutted out from the briny pit.

He argued with himself briefly. The more sensible part of him told him that he should be back at the special meeting Billy and old Quil Atera had called in honor of Halloween. More of the packs' ancient legends were to be revealed to the younger members, giving them further insight into the background of their ancestors.

However, some part of him, unknown to Jacob at the current time, had compelled him to skip the meeting and spend the evening safely under the shadows of late evening.

_Jump…_ A part of him called out. _You know you want to. You know that she'd want you to. _

She- Bella - had become his reason for living, but also the construction site for most of his pain. Deep down he knew that she would never have- and still couldn't -choose him. She was far too devoted to that leech.

_Cullen,_ His mind spat.

_Jump…_ The word reverberated throughout his entire being. Without a second thought, he swerved lightly to the left and let himself plummet off of the cliff.

From just across the border line, the sound of the splash was very distinct to the ears of a certain empath.

Releasing his detachment and bitterness, Jasper shook his head, trying to drop the feeling of self-loathing that Jacob had been feeling.

Sure, he had just intentionally ended the life of one of his enemies, his families enemies, but was it really a crime? After all, he had just ensured his brother and his soon-to-be sister the happily ever after they had both deserved.

Turning around, he bounded over to the Mercedes and hopped in the driver's side. Slamming on the gas, he thought, _Hell will freeze over before I ever let Rosalie and Emmett talk me into doing their dirty work again…_


	49. Mission: Jason Face

**A/N: This, the second last chapter, is dedicated to Queen Of Death And Vampires who gave me the idea for this. If you did not get your idea used, I am truly sorry. I did not have room for it. Tomorrow I will post the finale as well as a very important author's note to all readers. Please stay tuned. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Friday the 13th or The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.**

**

* * *

**

**Mission: Jason Face**

Insert Friday the _Thirteenth _music here

The view from outside the window was a little foggy. A thin glaze of frost coated the pane, obscuring the vision inside.

It was no secret that winter was fast approaching, but the cold weather could wait along with the snow. Christmas wasn't until two months away, and the small town of Forks hadn't even got through Halloween yet. No, that holiday was next week.

Luckily, _he_ didn't need to see through it; he knew exactly where she would be.

At roughly this time every evening, she left for a 'human moment', taking her bag of toiletries with her. First, she would do such menial tasks such as brushing her teeth, combing out her hair…

When she was done with all of that, she would take a quick shower before rushing back to her bedroom fully clad in her cute little pajamas, returning to her 'angel'.

He could still hear the rush of the water like he was standing in that very room. Knowing this was his chance, he took extra cautions in opening the window and slipping in. Once his feet had hit the floor, he turned and closed the window quietly.

Making his way over to her closet, he swiftly concealed himself in it's shallow depths, far out of hew view.

The sound of the water dispersing didn't come long after, followed by the gentle rusting of cotton towels. He could envision in his mind the motion of it running up and down her dripping body. Minutes later, it was replaced by the sound of her dressing. The click the door made when it was shut behind her was loud, but the noise of her feet softly padding down the hallway was far more audible to his ears.

He could see through the crack in the door that she had entered the room.

Deciding that it was now or never, he almost mutely pushed the door open and stalked out a couple of feet. With a loud ripping sound, the weapon at his side kicked itself into gear, causing Bella to spin on her heel.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she stumbled backwards, in a fast attempt to escape.

There, standing before her, was a truly terrifying site. It was as if Jason Voorhees and Leatherface had mated. A man concealed in a hokey mask and jersey held a chainsaw aloft at his side. As in the traditional slasher movie style, he was also taking painfully slow steps towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Bella cried as she continued to crawl backwards. Unfortunately for her, she felt her back come into contact with the wall.

_I'm done for it now!_ Her mind screamed out and she put her arms up to shield her.

"Please don't hurt me! Not now, not tonight! I've never even got to tell Edward good-bye! Oh please, don't kill me!"

"Bella! Don't be afraid, it's me!" A familiar voice said.

Suddenly the chainsaw's power was cut and the figure pulled away the mask to reveal the face of none other than Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" Bella said weakly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Bella it's just me. Shhh, don't cry, my love. It's alright." He soothed.

When she ceased to move from her frozen state, Edward laid the weapon down on the floor and picked her up, taking extra care while he carried her over to her bed.

Once he put her down, he laid down on his stomach beside her, running his hand tenderly over her face.

"Bella? Bella, please forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you like that. It was my Halloween prank from the others." Edward said, his voice like liquid velvet.

Sighing, still trying to slow her breathing, Bella looked up at him, her tears drying slightly.

"Edward, you had me scared to death. I thought, I thought-"

"You thought you were going to die without getting to say good-bye."

She nodded her ascent.

"Bella, darling, know this: if you ever did die and I wasn't around, I would do everything in my power to follow soon after."

"Edward?"

"Yes, my angel?"

"Get them back for me." Bella stated.

"And how do you wish me to do that?" Bella grinned at his eager expression.

"Their Halloween prank: Mission Steal Alice's Credit Cards."


	50. The Monster Masque

**Important Author's Note: Alas, this is the end of _Pumpkin Patch_. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed this fic and all of my loyal readers. I needed to use the _Monster Mash_ for the finale, it was just too tempting. If you don't already have me on author alert and you liked this fic, you should add me. I have decided to make a Christmas verion called _Snowflakes_ because of all of the positive feedback I got for _Pumpkin Patch_. I will be starting it shortly, but I won't be taking requests as of yet. There will be a notice out in one of the chapters when I decide to start taking them. Read and please review, I have passed 350 and I'm totally estatic. Don't forget: enjoy. Happy Halloween!**

**Warning: I am pure evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own The Monster Mash.**

**

* * *

**

**The Monster Masque**

_I was working in the lab late one night_

_When my eyes beheld and eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise_

Bodies glided around the room in choreographed dance, flowing with the beat of the music. The dance floor was a splash of multicolored silks and satins, exploiting the uniqueness of each costume, whether it be from the flare of skirts or the ties on waistcoats.

Merry laughter was mixed in with heinous cackles over a simple underlay of spooky sounds, including the occasional wolf howling or door creaking. A few people were hanging out by the punch table or mingling over in a corner, but the majority of the population of Forks high was spinning and twirling in the middle of the floor.

Yes, there was no denying that the Halloween masquerade was bigger than home coming, bigger than half-term, and probably even bigger than prom.

Masks of all shapes and colors were displayed for the student body to say. Some represented animals, other demons or monsters, while many were very traditional, the only embellishments being a few sparkles or feathers.

_He did the mash  
He did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
He did the mash  
He did the monster mash _

"So, Bella, are you having fun yet?" Edward said as he lead her into another turn, following the crowd.

"Actually, I am." She smiled up at him, her eyes bright.

"That's surprising."

"Why?"

Chuckling from behind his mask, which was a simple black one with a glossy sheen, Edward stated, "You hate dances."

"I think I'm coming around."

"Would that be because of my fabulous dancing skills, or are you just feeling more comfortable on your own two feet?"

Blushing slightly, Bella looked down.

Grinning, Edward leaned down and whispered, "Don't look now, but you match your mask."

Gaining a quizzical look, Bella looked at Edward in confusion. As a response, he tapped her mask. All of a sudden it made sense to her. She must've been as red as fire, considering that the mask Alice had bought for her earlier that week was a deep scarlet, lined with tiny ruby beads.

Edward reached up and ran the tips of his icy fingers over her flushed cheeks, causing an electrical shock to run through her entire being.

_From my laboratory in the castle east_

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast_

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes_

_To catch a jolt from my electrodes_

"Don't worry," He said, causing her to look up into his molten eyes. "You look absolutely ravishing."

"Well, Mr. Cullen," Bella began as she let him pick her up and pin her before placing her back onto the floor. "You look very distinguished."

"Are you sure? Personally I think this waistcoat makes me look fat. I haven't worn it in almost a century and as the trend changes, so do the styles."

"Edward!" Bella giggled at his jesting.

"What? I'm only stating the truth."

"I don't think you look fat. You look perfect, as always. Actually, in that outfit, perhaps more than perfect." She said, admiring his sheik black tuxedo, matched with his garnet vest and bowtie.

"Well, I have to say that I'm just the accessory to the true beauty.

After another blush, Bella consented to glancing down at her dress. Of course Alice had planned on dressing them similar. She too was a vision in scarlet, her dress bunching up around the back just like the old European style. A huge bow trailed down like a train, creating the illusion that she was standing at the head of a pool of blood. Perfect for the occasion.

_They did the mash  
They did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
They did the mash  
They did the monster mash _

Spin. Step. Step. Spin. Twirl. Step. Spin. Lift. Dip. Step. Spin.

The dance continued on, in an entrancing archaic fashion; Edward continued to lead her around the floor in perfect sync with the other couples.

How any of the students managed to be able to start up a choreographed dance including the majority of the student body was beyond them, but the more pressing issue was how they had managed ballroom waltzing.

"Bella," Edward said, only loud enough so she could just barely catch his words.

"Yes?" She managed to get out, not much louder than he had been only seconds ago.

He dropped her into a quick dip, letting his lips hover over the pulsing vein in her jugular.

"Happy Halloween." He grinned, letting out a maniacal laugh before pressing the edge of his top teeth down onto her porcelain skin.


End file.
